Internet Mishap
by Zachana16
Summary: What happens when a normal girl from the real world accidently gets an instant message from one of the special forces? Will she meet the person or just ignore him? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z or any of its characters. I do own Jessica Miller. It is not me so don't think that this is a self-insert fic cause it's not.   
  
Notes:  
(...)=Author's notes  
"..."=Speaking aloud  
*...*=Message in IM (instant message)  
'...'=Thinking  
  
  
  
It started out as a normal day in the life of Jessica Lynn Miller. She had gotten up, gone to school, come home, done her homework, and then she got online. All in all a pretty normal day for the sixteen-year-old New York City native. She was a pretty ordinary person. She had long, straight auburn hair, and green eyes. She was curvy in all the right places, but her sense of fashion kept everyone from noticing that. She herself thought that she was fat and ugly. Her male friends would beg to differ on that one. She was of a normal height (5ft7inchs.) and weight. (Not polite to reveal woman's weight) She could be drop dead gorgeous if she just dressed better. She was always seen in her Dragonball z t-shirts and overalls. She always kept her hair in a braid. Not many people could see her expressive emerald green eyes from behind her think black glasses, which she wore even though she didn't need to.  
  
Typing in her password she signed onto her screen name, sayanmiko16, and went in a chat room. Now Jessica, or Jeri as her friends called her, was a huge anime fan, but her favorite anime was Dragonball z. She had all the episodes on tape, and watched them when the show was a rerun she didn't like. As soon as she had entered the chat room someone named theprinceofallsayans sent her an instant message.  
  
It said, *Who are you? *  
  
She cocked her head to the side then typed, *Real life or r/p? *  
  
The person was silent for a few moments then replied with, *R/p? * (He doesn't know what r/p stands for.)  
  
*I'm Jeri the sayan priestess. *  
  
Another pause. *I thought all my kind were dead. *  
  
Jessica made a face at the screen then typed, *Who are you*  
'Man this guy must really be deep into his role playing.' She thought as she waited for his response.  
  
Her computer dinged telling her he had answered her. It said, *I'm Vegeta. *  
  
She made another face at the computer then, *Nice to meet you. *  
  
*Are you really a sayan? *  
  
She rolled her eyes at the computer then typed, *Hai, I'm an elite member of the sayan race. * (AN: She thinks he's role-playing so she is too.)  
  
*A female elite?!*  
  
*Yeah so? *  
  
Another pause.  
  
*Where are you? *  
  
*Home. * (AN: Smart allec.)  
  
*I'm in Japan. *   
  
Jessica stared at the computer then thought, 'Damn he lives far away.'  
  
Then she typed, *I live in America. * 'I can at least tell him what country I'm in. It's not like he can come here and abduct me or anything.'  
  
*Can we meet? *  
  
Jessica fell out of her chair and onto the floor. 'What!'  
  
*Forward aren't you? *  
  
*Not really. *  
  
*How old are you, Vegeta? *  
  
*.... *  
  
*Well. *  
  
*I think I'm twenty-seven by earthling terms. You? *  
  
*Sixteen. *  
  
*You're a lot younger than I thought. How did you get to this planet and how come I've never sensed you before? *  
  
'He really thinks he's Prince Vegeta of the sayans. Oh well.' She thought, snickering.  
  
*I was sent after the boy, Kakorot to purge the planet, but crashed here instead. You couldn't sense me because I hid from you.*  
  
Then there was another long pause.  
  
*Can we meet? *  
  
She looked at the computer then said to her self; "Again we come to this question. Why would someone in Japan want to meet a kid in America? He doesn't sound like a stalker, but then again I wouldn't know if he were."   
She rolled her eyes then typed, *Sure, when. *  
  
He took a minute then typed, *Tonight if possible. I just want to see you. So.... My country or yours? *  
  
She thought about it a second then typed, *Mine if you can manage. *  
'Seeing as how I can't fly... Humor him and maybe he'll leave you alone. Kinda sounds like he's lonesome.'  
  
He typed, *Where should we meet? And when? *  
  
She leaned back in her chair, then forward, then typed, *Meet me in Central Park in an hour if you still want to meet. *  
  
He paused then typed, *Very well. If you don't show I swear, by Kami, I'll track you down and send you to the next dimension. *  
  
She smirked then typed, *Yeah, right. As if you could even find me. *  
  
He put up the angry smiley then typed, *Is that a challenge, onna? *  
  
She stretched in her chair then typed, *Take it how you want. *  
  
She could tell he was extremely pissed off when he typed, *You'd better be able to back up your smart mouth with power, onna. Prove to me you're worthy of your stature. *  
  
She started laughing as she typed, *No way am I gunna fight you. *  
  
*Why, scared? *  
  
*No. One, you're a super sayan, and two you'll blow up my home. *  
  
There was an extremely long pause then he typed, *How did you know that? I just reached that level the day before yesterday. *  
  
She rolled her eyes and thought, 'Dork. Anyone who's seen the show knows that. He claims to live in Japan, but if he doesn't know about the show then he's probably lying. '  
  
She realized she must have been silent for a long time because he typed, *Are you still there? *  
  
She typed a simple, *Hai. *  
  
*Are we still going to meet? *  
  
*Hai. *  
  
*Good. Ja. *  
  
*Ja ne. *  
  
Then she signed off.   
  
Walking over to her closet she changed her clothes to blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, grabbed a jacket and some pepper spray, and left the house. Hey this was New York after all and you can never be too safe when going out. Besides, her mother is a safety freak.  
  
  
  
Do you guys think I should continue this fic?  
Yes?  
No?  
Read and Review and tell me whatcha think. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Jessica is my character, though so don't steal her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm going to see some guy that, for all I know, could be a serial killer."  
Jessica said as she started walking into the park. Her senses were on full alert as she sat down on a fountain to wait on Vegeta.  
'That guy was really convinced that he was a television show character from Dragonball Z. I hope he didn't actually believe that I was a sayan. I mean I really didn't want to offend the guy, but I thought he was just role-playing.'  
  
The slight sound of crunching leaves brought her attention to the presence of another person not far away. He looked like he was lost and seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
She shook her head then let out a, "Ahem."  
  
Faster than she could react he whirled around and faced her. She held up her hands in a gesture of peace and said, "Whoa, chill out dude. Hey I didn't mean to scare you. Are you lost?"  
  
He let out a harsh noise then said, "You didn't scare me you merely startled me a bit. And no I'm not lost."  
  
He remained in a defensive stance for a few moments more then cautiously came into the light. The sharp light from the overhead light post illuminated the guy's hard features. He had black hair that spiked up on his head and came to a point, (AN: you know how his hair looks) obsidian black eyes, and lightly tanned skin. (AN: Vegeta's not pale and not exactly dark so I say he's lightly tanned.) He had on dark blue spandex pants, white boots with yellow tips, and a tight fitting black muscle shirt. On his hands were white gloves.  
  
Jessica's eyes bugged out. 'OMG! He looks just like Vegeta.'  
  
His calculating obsidian eyes scanned her over while assessing her power level at the same time. He needed to know if this girl was the one he had come here for. Noting her appearance he immediately pointed to a negative with that one. Her hair was auburn (AN: reddish brown, but still) instead of the sayan's black or brown, and her eyes were green instead of some shade of black. Nope she wasn't the sayan female he came here to find.  
  
Even though his appearance freaked her out Jessica was not one to let people eyeball her. Standing up straight she met the man's intense gaze with one of her own.   
  
Dropping out of his stance the guy cocked an eyebrow at her; smirked, crossed his arms over his chest, and said, "Humph. So you are not the one I'm looking for."  
  
Startled she said, "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
He plopped himself down on a nearby bench, settled, then said, "I am waiting for someone that said she would meet me here. A female sayan to be exact."  
  
She took a few steps back, but stopped herself from turning and running.   
'Never turn your back on a sayan.' She thought as she calmed down. Then she leaned against a tree and thought, 'This guy really is Vegeta, but how? I mean he's just a fictional TV. character, right? That can't be. That man sitting over there is real flesh and blood not a cartoon.'   
It was then she realized that Vegeta had been staring at her strangely for quite sometime. It was his what the hell are you doing here anyway face.  
  
Before he could put words to what his face revealed to her she said, "I am waiting for someone too."  
  
He blinked rapidly for a few seconds then said, "You may not be a sayan, but you sure have the feisty attitude of one."  
  
Jessica's head snapped back a little bit. 'Did he just compliment me? The most prideful, egotistical, self-centered person in DBZ just gave me a compliment. Is he sick?'  
  
He shook his head then said, "So who are you waiting for?"  
  
She walked over to the bench he was on then said, "Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
His dismissive grunt was her reply.  
  
She sat on the opposite side of him and said, "I'm waiting for someone that I met on the Internet. He wanted to meet me so I called his bluff and here I am."  
  
Vegeta was quiet for a few minutes then he stood up and said, "Well I guess she's not going to show up."  
Here he crossed his arms back over his chest and said, "I do not like being lied to or stood up. This female is going to die a slow, painful death when I get my hands on her."  
Vegeta started pacing around the bench trying to calm himself down enough to fly home. When he was mad he tended to not e able to concentrate enough to fly. It was weird though. He could be in a rage and fly just fine, but if he was just plain mad his power would cut off till he calmed down. He didn't know why.   
Making his third trip around the bench he thought, 'Where is that annoying female? She challenged me then doesn't show up to fight. The only thing I can blame her absence on is her age. Damnit! I need someone to fight with soon or I'm gunna blow.'  
Then his thoughts turned to the small human female that watched him from her spot on the bench. 'At least I'm not the only one who was stood up tonight. I don't think it's right for a kid her age to be out this late alone. Whoever told her to meet them here and then didn't show must have either been very cruel or very stupid. I have half a mind to track him down and hurt him for it, but I'll let the kid handle herself.'   
Then he thought, 'Very-amusing female, though. Not much of a power level, but I'd bet she has a worse temper than that Bulma woman if she's mad.'  
He made his thirteenth trip around the bench then turned and started going around in the opposite direction.   
He continued thinking.  
'Why did I not just kill her on sight? Maybe it's because she's weak and so young or maybe she just isn't worth my time and energy to kill. Well then why did I tell her why I was here?'  
Then something dawned on him. 'Wait a second...'  
  
He stopped his circling, tuned to face Jessica and said, "Wait a minute here. When I arrived here I said that I was looking for a sayan."  
  
Jessica cocked an eye and said, "Yeah, so?" 'Oh shit he figured it out. I can't tell him he's a cartoon, he'll kill me.'  
  
"Well as far as I know no one outside of Kakorot's friends even know what a sayan is on this planet."  
  
"And..."  
  
Vegeta growled as he approached the female.   
He said, "You have about three seconds to tell me where you got your information, girl, before I send you to the next dimension."  
  
Jessica glared at him. She hated being threatened, and even though this guy was an all-powerful evil alien from some show, she was still not going to stand for his bullying.  
She stood up, put on her fiercest glare, and said, "Now look here buster, I don't care how cranky you are because you got stood up by some chick that you don't even know..."  
  
He opened his mouth to yell back.  
  
"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" (Insert big head. Scary)  
  
He shut his mouth.  
  
She said, "Thank you. Like I was saying.... You have no right to ask me anything, bozo, unless you are going to answer my questions too!"  
  
Vegeta had stopped listening to the woman's ranting after she silenced him because he had sensed something. Besides it wasn't like it was the first time he had been yelled at by an angry onna. When this girl had jumped up at his threat to her person her power level went up at an alarming rate. Unless she lost her drive she would pass the Namek's level soon.   
  
After about twenty minutes of ranting up a storm at the impassive sayan prince she finally sat back down, exhausted. If she had that kind of hidden power within her then what would her abilities be if she were trained?   
Vegeta smirked. This would be interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew, done. Man I thought I'd never finish this chapter. Thanks all of you for reviewing and continue with the good reviews.   
  
  
This was my first fic to have Vegeta be one of the main focuses of the story so if he's a little off in character I'm sorry I really tried and I'll do better next chapter.  
  
Realize readers that Vegeta doesn't realize that the female he met in the park is the same one from the Internet. He thinks she's just there for her own reasons. She does realize she met the right guy from the instant message and is quite freaked out. It is my opinion that Vegeta has the ethics he portrayed in this part of the fic and they are subject to change as time goes by.   
  
Thank you all once more for the positive reviews and for being patient with me.  
  
Ja ne everyone  
  
Read and Review. Please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I do own Jeri, however, so don't steal her.  
  
  
Be prepared for an enormous surprise.  
~...~=Words in a poem or vision  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
  
After what seemed like forever Jessica's breathing returned to normal.   
She silently counted to ten, looked at the sayan, and said, "You are a royal pain in the ass. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Vegeta just smirked and leaned against a tree. Suddenly his keen senses caught on to a very familiar smell. There was a demi-sayan near by which meant that Kakorot's brat was around somewhere. It had to be him. There were no other demi-sayans in existence. The thing was the scent was really close and it didn't smell anything like the young demi-sayan that he knew.  
'Now where in Kami's name is that smell coming from?'  
He inhaled again, more deeply this time, to try and locate the source of the scent. This time he could also detect the faint scent of jasmine combined with the smell. That had to mean the demi-sayan was female. He started to get frustrated and was about to just forget it and annoy the female when the wind changed directions. It brought the scent right to him. It took him a moment to realize that the scent was being blown to him from down wind of the person and that the scent belonged to the female on the bench.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A change in stance  
  
A shift in breeze  
  
You turn to me  
  
And finally see  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessica fidgeted as the prince's intense gaze landed on her. She heard him inhale sharply then looked up as his face went from amusement to confusion. He lifted one hand then dropped it. (He was thinking about shooting her.) He opened his mouth to speak then shut it as his eyes filled with even more confusion. (He was going to demand to know how she was half sayan)  
Then he shook his head, coming to his senses, and said, "Who... What are you?"  
  
She briefly met his obsidian eyes with her emerald green ones then looked away confused. The Vegeta from the show never got confused, but he was definitely confused now.   
Slowly standing she said, "What's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta glared as her then his eyes turned thoughtful.  
'Maybe I should have shot her when I had the chance. I still could, but then I won't get the answers I need.'  
  
He rolled his shoulder blades then said, "Answer my question."  
  
Jessica blinked rapidly as she thought, 'Should I tell him my real name or should I tell him my nickname? Either way I have to answer him.'  
  
Vegeta tapped his foot while he waited for her answer. He almost didn't want to know. Almost.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. What do you think. I'm so happy with my reviews that I'm going to update a few of my stories at once. So if you're a fan of A Tale of Soul and this story then be prepared for a treat.  
  
Like. Hate.  
Read and Review.  
Can you guess what's going on?  
  
More reviews=happy author=more chapters sooner 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Jessica is my character, though so don't steal her.  
  
  
From this chapter on I will be calling Jessica Jeri. Okay.  
  
Notes:  
()...()=Means quoting someone  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Jessica readied herself as if he was going to attack her then said, "Call me Jeri."   
She then brought her hands up and began redoing her braid since it had come down earlier.   
  
Vegeta only stared.   
'Jeri...Now where have I heard that name before?'  
Vegeta turned his back to Jeri for a minute then turned around and said, "Are you aware you are a half sayan?"(AN: He just blurted that right out.)  
  
Jeri looked at him like he was crazy then said, "I'm what?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
It was then that Jeri happened to look at her hands. A few seconds passed then she let out an ear splitting scream.  
She thought, 'Ahhhh! I've been turned into an anime cartoon character! How did this happen? I'm not supposed to be like this!'  
She promptly started screaming again.  
  
Vegeta didn't give the sound a chance to reach his sensitive ears. In the blink of an eye he had disappeared from his spot, appeared behind Jeri, pulled her into his grasp, and covered her mouth. Usually he would have just snapped at her or kai blasted her to hell, but a very annoying voice in the back of his mind by the name of Kakarot kept telling him not to or he wouldn't get any answers from her. Getting that close to her turned out to be a bad idea as he quickly found out. The strong scent of jasmine drifted up to him as his mind began to register something.   
'That smell again.'  
Then he remembered something his father had told him long ago. He had said, () If a female sayan had an odd smell, like jasmine or rosemary, then she is either in heat or pregnant. Either way if you smell it, run, cause the pheromones will drive you crazy. ()  
He knew she wasn't pregnant because he couldn't sense, but one kai and there was only her smell on her so that meant she was in heat and that he was in a lot of trouble. As if that wasn't bad enough he himself was not mated to anyone and he was of an age for it. Luckily she was too young to give him too much of a problem.  
He still needed to get as far away from her as possible before he did something he'd regret later. He quickly released her and floated a few feet back. This distance didn't help much because the wind changed directions again and blew the scent at him full force. He shut his eyes to try and force the overwhelming urges out of his mind, but that only succeeded in honing his sense of smell onto the scent. When he opened his eyes to tell her to run and to get away from him he realized she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
Aren't I evil?  
  
Well I hope everyone likes it and I'll continue to update like this as long as I'm getting good reviews.   
  
Ja ne  
  
Read and review please. 


	5. Piccolo's big entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters so please don't sue me.  
  
  
Thanks all of you that reviewed my stories. If I hit the fifty mark on any story I'll put up two chapters in one day so review, review, review. Thanks again. Sorry I left you hanging.  
  
Notes:  
  
:..: =Talking telepathically  
".."=Speaking aloud  
'..'=Thinking to self  
(..)=Author's notes  
~..~=Song lyrics or vision  
  
  
  
Ch. 5:Piccolo's big entrance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl was lucky Piccolo had gotten there when he had or Vegeta could have seriously hurt her. He had been tracking an exceptionally high power level when he had sensed Vegeta's presence and decided to investigate. Beside the point he had nothing else to do.  
  
Normally he wouldn't have cared, but when Vegeta was around someone that someone usually had some importance. Plus she reminded him of Gohan. He didn't know how or why yet, but he'd figure it out later. Besides it wasn't if she was going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
He could sense a strong power from her, but it was apparent she couldn't use it. She also seemed to be oblivious to the sayan prince's mood. So when it was apparent that Vegeta was going to go ballistic on her he simply dove down and picked her up. 'Stupid female.' Piccolo thought exasperated.  
  
Hovering a few hundred feet above the ground Piccolo tossed the female none to gently over his shoulder, made sure she was secure, then watched Vegeta whirl around trying to figure out where the girl had gone. Piccolo chuckled and waited for Vegeta to sense him.  
  
The sound of soft groaning brought his attention back to the female. She had passed out because of the immense speed he had used to get her. Looking slightly at her from over his shoulder Piccolo thought, 'What could be so special about this kid that would cause someone like Vegeta to have an interest in a kid like her? There's only one way to find out.'  
Then with his infamous evil smirk he tossed the barely conscious teenager into the air and let her drop.   
  
Jeri had barely come to her senses when she realized she was falling towards the ground far below at an incredible speed. Not even bothering to wonder how she got up that high Jeri opened her mouth and let out an ear-splitting scream. Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
####Should I stop here? Nah, I wouldn't do that to you guys.####  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo regretted dropping her when he saw her open her mouth to scream. His telepathic powers picked up her, 'As if my day wasn't bad enough. Now I'm going to die!' before she started screaming.  
  
The earth born Namekian's hands flew up to cover his extremely sensitive ears as he watched her fall. He saw her eyes shut and was about to go after her when a gold aura surrounded her. Her eyes flew open and she stopped falling. Her back length auburn hair was free from its braid and accented her beauty as it flowed around her small form. The thick rimmed glasses she had worn were now nothing more than debris on the ground. Her emerald green eyes were blazing with a rage that had not previously been there. She let out an angry snarl then her hair turned golden and her eyes the blue/green of super sayans.   
Piccolo's eyes bugged out as he thought 'Oh my Kami; she's a sayan! How is it possible?!'  
  
Then she passed out, returned to normal, and started falling again. Piccolo's shock didn't stop him from going down after her, catching her, and bringing her uncontrolled fall to a stop.   
'What in Kami's name is this girl?!' He thought as he shifted her to his arms.   
  
Vegeta, having finally regained control over himself, flew up to Piccolo's level and said, "Did you see what she did?"  
  
"Of course I saw her!"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer him. He was too busy trying to figure out how the girl could have such power. Even if she was a sayan, she was still a female and females aren't supposed to be that strong. (AN: He hasn't met Android 18 yet.)  
  
Jeri shifted, and, as the darkness lifted from her mind, realized she was no longer falling. She also noticed how warm she was so when a cold breeze blew around her she snuggled up closer to her source of warmth. (AN: Poor Picci-chan)   
  
A harsh grunt made her open her eyes to see where it had come from. Emerald eyes met onyx black eyes as she suddenly realized that she was in someone's arms.   
More specifically she was in the creepiest person in the Z-force's arms.  
  
"Ahhhh! Its Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo promptly dropped her to clutch his ears.  
  
"Whoa!"   
  
She fell only a few feet, but this time Vegeta caught her. She stopped her screaming as he said, "Kami, woman, are you crazy?! Are you trying to kill yourself, or do you just enjoy scaring the shit out of people?!"  
(AN: Oops, he didn't mean to say that. He doesn't notice he said it though. Neither does Jeri. Enough of my babbling back to the story.)  
  
Jeri didn't say anything. She was too surprised. Her two favorite DBZ characters were real and alive, and she had probably busted their ears with her screeching.   
  
Piccolo's deep voice brought her out of her brooding.   
He said, "How did you know my name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Were you guys surprised?  
Like?Hate?  
Read and review please.  
Opinions are welcomed. 


	6. Goku makes the scene

Disclamer:I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Jeri is my character so don't use her without my permission.  
  
Notes:  
  
".."=speaking aloud  
'..'=thinking  
:..:=speaking telepatically  
(..)=Author's note or comment  
  
I believe someone asked if they could follow the same type of pattern used in my story. To answer her, krazed kaioshin fangirl, yes you can and I don't mind.   
  
Goku is semi-intellegent in this fiction so don't be surprized kay.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:Goku makes the scene  
  
  
Jeri moved in the sayan's arms to look over at the Namek.   
  
She said, "Why did you save me?"  
  
Piccolo snarled at her and said, "Don't change the subject!"  
  
Jeri covered her ears and said, "Don't yell at me!"  
  
Vegeta just listened to Piccolo yell at the female in his arms. He was also keeping track of how high the girl's power level went.  
  
Jeri was really glad she hadn't worn her DBZ shirt like she'd wanted to or she really would have a hard time explaining. She was already in trouble casue of the little slip-up she had earlier. Her mind raced as she tried to change the subject. She was scared to death.   
  
She thought. 'Okay let's review. I'm chilling with Vegeta then Big Green shows up and pulls me into the air. I'm over a hundred feet up and I lost my glasses. What else could go wrong?'  
  
"You could be dead." Came Piccolo's instant response.  
  
"Ahh! Oh, it's you. I forgot you were telepath-ahh!"   
  
She had been stopped mid-sentence when Vegeta dropped her at the sudden noise. (Freaked out Vege-wedgie-head.) She fell about thirty feet before either of the Z-senshi had regained their senses.  
  
By the time Vegeta started after her she was only twenty feet above the ground and falling fast.  
  
'He'll never reach her in time.' Piccolo thought.  
  
'I'm not going to make it.' Vegeta thought.  
  
'I'm going to die!' Jeri thought.  
  
Then Jeri collided with a hard body. The person fell a few feet then stopped their downward spiral. (AN:Thank goodness for air breaks.)  
  
"Go loose! I've got you! You're safe." He said when they had stopped falling, but not stabilized. (He's upside down.)  
  
Jeri heard Vegeta let out a relieved sigh then say, "Nice catch, Kakarot."  
  
Goku smiled at his one-time foe then said, "Thanks. Anyway, guys, what's with the girl? Piccolo, I thought it wasn't your style to scare people.(What planet is he from?) Vegeta is there something important about the kid or were you jsut annoying her?"  
  
Goku then noticed the girl turn pale in the face as she whispered, "You're Goku..."  
  
Then she fainted. Not letting his comrads answer his first question Goku said, "Huh? How'd she know my name?"  
  
Vegeta said, "I don't know, Kakarot, but she knows about sayans as well."  
  
Piccolo said, "She also knows my name and yours, Vegeta."  
  
Just as Picolo floated down to join his comrads Jeri woke up, took one look at Piccolo, clung to Goku's gi shirt, and said, "Ahh! It's Piccolo! Save me!"  
  
All three of them winced at the girl's volume.   
  
Goku said, "Turn down the noise factor will ya?"  
  
Jeri said, "Okay."  
  
"Now then why are you so scared of Piccolo?"  
  
"He's gunna eat me!" (lol)  
  
Goku sweatdropped.  
  
Piccolo's eyes bugged out as he said, "I will not!"   
  
(AN:If you've read the magna then you know what face I'm talking about. You know when Krillan says, "I know, you're gunna eat him." And Piccolo says, "I will not!" N E way enough of my rambling back to the story.)  
  
  
  
Goku held up one hand to silence them both as he said, "What is your name, miss?"  
  
She rested her chin on his chest, looked up at him, then said, "Jeri."  
  
(Notice she'll talk to Goku without any problem. The anti social members of the Z forces are creepy.)  
  
"Well, Jeri, how do you know our names?"  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo sent death glares at her.  
  
Goku glared at them and they stopped. (Scary mental image.)  
  
He said, "Why can't you tell us?"  
  
"It would ruin your world."  
  
Then an idea struck her and she said, "I come from another dimension. In my world you guys are famous. That is how I know your names."  
  
:Goku.:  
  
:Yeah?:  
  
:You know she's lying, right?:  
  
:She's telling the truth, Piccolo.:  
  
:Wha?! You've got to be kidding me.:  
  
:Piccolo she's not lying. I can tell that about as well as you can. She's not lying, jsut not telling us all the information.:  
  
:What do we do:  
  
:We don't do anything. I am going to befriend her, and you are going to back off. She's scared of you.:  
  
Goku then looked back down at Jeri and said, "I bet you'd like to be back on the ground, ne?"  
  
Jeri nodded.  
  
Goku gave her his famous smile, said, "Okay, hang on," then dropped to the ground.  
  
When they were safely on the ground Goku said, "It's nearly dawn and I bet your parents are worried out of thier minds about you. How 'bout I take you home?"  
  
Vegeta's angry voice filled Goku's head as he said, :Kakarot! ARE YOU CRAZY!? Don't let her go!:  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta and said, :Why not? She's nothing all that special, Vegeta.:  
  
Vegeta paused.  
  
:You didn't feel her kai earlier, did you?:  
  
:Iie.(I think that's how you say no.) Should I have?:  
  
Piccolo interupted their telepathinc conversation by saying, "Humph. Goku you are such an idiot. That kid, or whatever she is, is very powerful. Do you remember what brought you here in the first place?"  
  
"Yeah. I was tracking a really strong kai signature."  
  
"That was why I came here."  
  
"What does that have to do with Jeri?"  
  
"It was her kai."  
  
Goku whirled around to face the Namek and said, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
  
"Calm down, Goku, and listen to me. Her power is phnomenal. I'm pretty sure she's at least half sayan."  
  
Jeri interjected with, "I am not!"  
  
Piccolo shot his eye laysers at her and said, "Silence, girl!"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Goku glared at the tall man.  
  
"Piccolo! Don't scare her! Geez, you're rude."  
  
Jeri was hiding behind a tree. Of all the special forces only one scared her. Piccolo knew this and used every oppurtunity to scare the living shit out of her. Shakiliy coming out from behind her tree Jeri gathered her courage and said, "Stop patronizing me."  
  
Piccolo whirled around to face the small female and said, "What did you say?"(Piccolo doesn't like being talked back to.)  
  
Jeri's temper flared.   
  
She said, "You heard me, asshole. Now are you going to leave me alone?"  
  
Jeri's eyes flashed between green and super sayan blue.  
  
Not noticing Piccolo said, "Or you'll what, weakling?"  
  
Jeri's eyes lost all their light as her eyes turned completly blue.   
She planted her feet firmly in the ground and said, "Last chance, Namek."  
  
Piccolo fired his eye beams at her and said, "Bring it on."  
  
Before the Namekian fighter could even take his stance the female appeared in front of him, punced him full-force in the gut, sent him flying, then passed out.   
  
She had no control over her immense powers nor could she ever remember using them. Just like Gohan.  
  
When Piccolo picked himself out of the debris his crash had made when he hit the ground he looked around then said, "Where is she?! I'm going to kill her."  
  
He was furious. A kid, a female kid, had gotten a decent hit on him and now she was nowhere in sight. All his anger flew out the window as he caught sight of Goku kneeling next to the female.  
  
"Goku, what happened? I didn't even touch her."  
  
Goku looked up at his confused friend and said, "Exhaustion, Piccolo."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She expended too much energy in a form she had no control over or experience with and basically just fainted."  
  
Piccolo knelt down next to Goku and said, "Do you believe me now that she's a sayan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you still think we should bring her home?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"Piccolo, sayan or not, she's still a minor and we can't just take her away form her family."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause it's not right, Piccolo. It'd be like someone taking Gohan away without letting someone know."  
  
"Alright, fine, we take her home, but I don't like it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you know whre she lives?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I accidently read her mind."(No he doesn't know that he and his friends and family are a cartoon show in her world.)  
  
Goku gently picked the unconsious girl up, turned to Vegeta, and said, "Hey Vegeta, you comin'?"  
  
Vegeta just nodded and flew over to the other two fighters.  
  
  
  
  
Long enough for you guys?  
Like? Hate?  
Read and review.  
  
Please help me reach the 50 review mark. 


	7. The amazing disappearing house

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters so please don't sue me. Jeri is my character so please don't use her without my permission.  
  
I finally reached my goal! I got 51 reviews! I'm so happy. My new goal is to reach seventy five reviews so please help me reach my new goal. Well on with the story.  
  
  
  
Ch. 8: The amazing disappearing house.  
  
  
  
Jeri came too jsut as the Z-fighters landed at where her house was. More specifically where it was supposed to be.   
  
"Isn't there supposed to be a house here?"  
  
Before anyone could answer Goku's question Jeri said, "Oh my God! Where is my house?!"  
  
All that was there was an empty feild. It didn't even look like someone had ever lived thre at any time.   
Jeri wriggled out of Goku's grasp, dropped to her knees, started crying, and said, "Now where am I supposed to go? Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Rivlets)"  
  
Goku, having such a big heart, cleared his throat and said, "Well I'm sure Chi Chi won't mind if you stay with us until you get on your feet, and Gohan could use a friend closer to his age than Piccolo."  
  
Jeri's eyes lit up when Goku had said that. She was going to meet the Z-senshi in person. What a supreme honor! Ohhh! What was she going to wear?  
  
Vegeta inturupted her happy moment when he said,"What about her training, Kakarot? She'll definatly need it."  
  
Goku said, "Well I thought I'd..."  
  
He was cut off by Piccolo's gruff, "You'd go too easy on her, Goku. I'll train her."  
  
Vegeta was about to protest when Goku said, "Piccolo's right, Vegeta. You'd kill her if you trained her and I'd go too easy on her so Piccolo is the best choice."  
  
Vegeta let out a harsh, very rude noise and said, "Fine."  
  
Jeri looked fearfully at the tall warrior behind her.   
She said, "There is no way in hell! I'm not training, especially under some creep, overbearing alien."  
  
Piccolo walked up to her, picked her up by her belt, tossed her over his shoulder, and said, "You don't have much of a choice in the matter, brat."  
  
He then took off towards his training grounds leaving Vegeta and Goku to figure out the mystery of the disappearing house.  
  
  
  
  
I know it's short, but at least its an update.  
  
Like?Hate?  
Read and Review.  
  
Ja 


	8. Eight months later

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Jeri is my character.  
  
  
Notes:  
  
(J)=Jeri's journal  
".."=speaking aloud  
'..'=thinking  
  
  
  
(Eight months later)  
  
  
Ch. 8  
  
  
(J)July 17. Year unknown. Dear Journal, Hey It's me, Jeri, and have I ever got alot to tell you. I've been out here for eight months now and have pretty much gotten used to being alone. For six months Piccolo left me alone to fend for myself, but for the past two months he's been training me personnally.  
  
Gosh, how to describe Piccolo... Well the t.v. show definatly exagerated his training methods. Or maybe he just trains me differently because I'm a girl.  
Another thing is that training with him and living with him are way different.  
  
Training days: He gets up at 4am and goes off to either train by himself or get something for breakfast. I get up at four thirty every day and usually cook breakfast. He brings it, I cook it. That was our deal. After I eat he usually gives me twenty minutes to wash myself in the lake that is about a mile away from where we sleep.   
We train all day and usually a few hours into the night. At seven thirty we stop training for the day. At ten we go to bed. That is my day training.  
  
Now living with him is in major contrast.  
  
Life: When we end training for the day we go back to the cave and I cook supper. He doesn't eat so he usually just comments on my progress in my training. The other day he complemented me on my looks. He's really nice, but increadably shy. (AN:I know what you're thinking, but in her opinion he is.)  
He takes care of me and I know he cares for me. I think of him as my big brother and often tell him such. He gets really broody sometimes after training, but never really does that much big thinking. He often tells me how much I remind him of Gohan.   
I know so much about him that I can anticipate what he's going to say on the occasion. Living with him hasn't been as bad as I had originally thought it would be. He treats me with respect, gives me honest opinions and never lies to me. I adore my sensei and I sometimes even sing the song Gohan made up about him. (AN:It's called "I love Mr. Piccolo.")  
He taught me how to read, speak, and write Japanese. With a lot of timed and a whole bunch of luck I managed to teach him to respect the fairer gender if they earn the respect, not if they can beat him in a fight.  
I know he respects Chi Chi, though he doesn't admit it, for raising Gohan by herself when Goku was gone and for never giving up hope.  
I think he respects Bulma for her guts in the face of extreame danger, even though he says he doesn't.  
  
Thats life.  
  
Anyway Piccolo found out I could sing and often makes me sing different songs for him when neither one of us can sleep. I told him about my family and few friends, and he told me about his. I learned more about him than anyone else in my world could ever know.   
The bad thing is that I can't talk to him about female problems or let him read my fanfictions. At least I don't have to deal with PMS anymore. It turns out that sayan females don't go through that whole mess, they just go into heat once a month for three days. I speak from experiance.   
I have finally excepted that I'm half sayan so it's no big deal anymore.   
  
Well, Journal, since I got you from him three days ago I suppose I should lay off the writing till I break you in. Well ending this entry I'll say this; I don't know what year it is here cause I don't know where we are in the series. I know its after Namek, but before the Androids came so I must be in the four year period. The thing is when I asked Piccolo if he knew Trunks he just looked at me like I was insane.   
  
Well gotta go.  
  
Ja ne. (J)  
  
Jeri closed her new journal and put back into it's hiding place under her sleep furs. Sighing she leaned into the wall and started humming one of her favorate songs as she tried to go to sleep. It was ten forty-five and she still had yet to fall asleep.   
  
Piccolo heard her voice and opened his onyx colored eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep either and had been reading his student's mind as she wrote. He knew she was from another dimension, but had not yet told her that he knew. He couldn't get into some parts of her mind cause of some mental barriers she had in her mind. That made him angry. He respected her privacy, but he still wanted to know about her dimension. All he knew was that people in her world were all human, there were no dinosaurs or dragons, animals couldn't talk, and no one had any powers. Shifting to a sitting position Piccolo said, "It sems neither one of us is going to get any sleep. I don't know what song you are humming, but I want to her you sing it."  
  
Jeri looked over at her sensei and siad, "Sure, Mr. Piccolo."  
  
She then took a deep breath and sang,   
  
"I will hear the voice from my destiny call.  
And I know I must go find my way.  
The hardest part will be leaving you all.  
And I'll miss you much more than words can say.  
  
I'll be only a memory away.  
If you need me,  
You can call me any time of the day.  
I'll be there, it's okay.  
Only a memory away.  
  
My intuition says something is wrong.  
My friends said they'd come say goodbye.  
I can't go until I know what's going on.  
I fear there is danger somewhere nearby.  
  
I'll be only a memory away.  
If you need me,  
You can call me any time of day.  
I'll be there, it's okay.  
Only a memory away.  
  
We've been together through good times and bad.  
You've always been there for me.  
I'll always treasure the best friends I have,  
Eternally.  
  
Only a memory away.  
If you need me,  
You can call me any time of day.  
I'll be there, it's okay.  
I'm only a memory away.  
  
Only a memory away.  
If you need me,  
You can call me any time of day.  
I'll be there, it's okay.  
Only a memory away.  
  
Only a memory away.  
Only a memory away."  
  
Jeri finished hte song then said, "Well that wass the whole song."  
Piccolo was fealing really groggy so he jsut waved his hand at her and said, "That was really nice, kid, but I think it's about time for us to go to sleep."  
He streached, rolled over, lied down, and went to sleep.  
Jeri yawned then layed down and went to sleep as well.  
  
When he was sure she was asleep Piccolo sat up, covered the girl up, ruffled her hair, and said, "Sleep well, kid. Rather you know it or not you're really something special and I'll protect you with my life. It is strange how you managed to worm you way into my life...and my heart. You'll never know just how much you mean to me. You're so much like Gohan.... (Sigh)It's too bad you won't be living with me much longer. Heck, after staying with you a year I would've let you stay with me if Goku hadn't offered earlier."  
Then with a slight sigh the Namekian Z-senshi went to sleep.  
  
  
  
That's the end.  
Like?Hate?  
Read and Review. 


	9. Poem

This poem contains hidden spoilers for my story.   
If I get fifty reviews on any story I'll put up two whole chapters in one day.  
I'll have the next chapter up soon I promise.  
  
  
  
This poem is from Jeri's point-of-view.  
  
(Untiltled)  
  
  
A change in stance  
A shift in breeze  
You turn to me  
And finally see  
  
I understand you now  
Don't give me that frown  
You know the same as me  
We were born to take this chance with destiny  
  
You try to leave  
But your heart pleads  
You're lonely  
Don't go yet please  
  
It's too late you know  
To stop or go slow  
We have each other  
You know, I know  
  
Don't ignore for what's in store  
Is sure to bring you around  
Don't leave me alone  
Please don't hurt me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whatcha think?  
Like? Hate?  
Read and Review. 


	10. Four months later

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Jeri is my character.  
  
  
Notes:  
  
(J)=Jeri's journal  
".."=speaking aloud  
'..'=thinking  
*..*talking telepatically  
  
  
Ch.9:Four months later  
  
  
  
(J)November 12, year unknown. Dear Journal, Hey its me again. Wow, time really flew by! I'll be leaving to go to Goku's today and I'm really excited about it. I finished my training and I can't wait to test my power against the others.   
Gohan showed up about three months ago and became my sparing partner. He's also my best friend in the entire world. Mr. Piccolo will always be closer to me, though.   
I found out something really neat about Piccolo. Okay you see he has the love of the dance in him. I'm serious that man can dance! You see one day after training he went outside on the excuse of private meditation time and instead of listening to him and staying behind I followed him to a place in his training grounds that I had never seen before. It was basically just a little clearing amongst some thick tree growth next to a waterfall, but it was still new.   
Anyway in the little clearing he sat down under a tree and started meditating. For some reason this place was lit up with small fires all over the place.  
I saw a little radio sitting next to him and I noticed that it was tuned to my favorite station, 104 the river. I snuck over to it and pushed to power button.  
When it came on Mr. Piccolo almost jumped out of his shoes. I realized then that the radio was mine from before my training began.   
Piccolo stared at it for a while then relaxed. When my favorite song, "Cowboy"by Kid Rock came on I nearly squealed in joy.  
I hadn't heard music in forever and my favorate fast song was on. What I saw next was really bizarre. Piccolo stood all the way up, turned the music up, and started dancing. Well bobbing to the rythem of the song, but still. Then he caught on the the dance and just cut loose. I mean damn. Ever seen Cyote Ugly or Dirty Dancing? He could dance like that. I mean he's that good.  
Now I'm not one to be upstaged by anyone so I stepped up to him and danced with him. He knew I was there, but he apparantly didn't mind case he didn't even pause. When I turned up the level of my danceing he stopped and watched me.   
See I'm at Cyote level myself and I love to dance.  
I swear he was staring as I mimiced the daced that went with this song from the movie Cyote Ugly.  
When the song went off we talked about it and I explained to him about the love of the dance and the movies I'd learned my moves from. He had a natural rythem and even admitted to actually enjoying himself while he was dancing. That is the love of the dance.  
  
After awhile Garth Brooks' "The Dance" came on and I taught him to slow dance. That in itself was amusing. Back to the present. I have to get ready to go so I guess this is goodbye till next time. Ja.(J)  
  
  
  
Jeri put her half-filled jounalinto her backpack with the rest of her things and zipped up the small, black bag. Gohan had given it to her to keep her stuff in while she trained.   
  
Walking out of the cave that had been her home for the past year she said, "I'm ready to go."  
  
Goku had come to show her the way to his house even though Piccolo knew where it was.   
  
Piccolo's face had a very solemn expression on it that Jeri had not seen on him in a long time.  
  
She walked up to her sensei, looked him straight in the eye, said, "I'll miss you, Mr. Piccolo," and hugged him.  
  
His entire body went rigid and he let out a startled noise at the girl. Then, to Goku, and Jeri's ultimate surprise Piccolo rested his head on Jeri's shoulder and returned her hug.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo?" Jeri questioned, confused.  
  
She couldn't see it, but her leaving was killing her sensei inside just as Gohan's leaving had long ago. He didn't like being alone anymore like he used to. Try s he might he had not been able to keep himself from growing very attached to the little female he had trained. He felt her small hands squeeze the material of his gi shirt amd rested his trembling hands around her small waist.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "If you ever change your mind about living with Goku; I wouldn't mind you staying with me. Come and visit me sometimes, okay?"  
  
He pulled away as she said, "Hai, Mr. Piccolo, I'd like that. Come on, Goku, it's getting late and we have to go before it gets too dark."  
  
Right as her feet left the ground she heard Piccolo telepathically say, *If you ever need me...*  
  
She finished by saying, *I'll call you.*  
  
Then aloud he said, "Jeri." His voice was shaky.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Sing for me one more time. Please? Of everything about you, I'll miss your singing the most."  
  
"I'd be honored to sing for you."  
  
Jeri then landed on the ground, took a deep breath, and sang,  
  
"The greatest man I never knew  
Lived just down the hall  
And everyday we said hello  
But never touched at all  
He was in his paper  
I was in my room  
How was I to know he thought I hung the moon  
  
The greatest man I never knew  
Came home late every night  
He never had too much to say  
Too much was on his mind  
I never really knew him  
And now it seems so sad  
Everything he gave to us took all he had  
  
Then the days turned into years  
And the memories to black and white  
He grew cold like an old winter wind  
Blowing across my life  
  
The greatest words I never heard  
I guess I'll never hear  
The man I thought would never die  
S'been dead almost a year  
He was good at business  
But there was business left to do  
He never said he loved me  
Guess he thought I knew"  
  
  
As Jeri's voice faded out to mark the end of the song Goku said, "That was...beautiful, Jeri."  
  
Jeri turned to him and saw that the tall sayan was crying.  
"Goku, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"That song...it touched my heart. And you sang it so beautifully."  
  
Jeri smiled then looked around to say her final goodbyes to her sensei, but he had slipped away hile she had been speaking to Goku.  
  
Goku noticed and said, "Where'd Piccolo go?"  
  
Jeri sighed, shook her head, and said, "Mr. Piccolo doesn't like goodbyes, Goku. He left to avoid it and I understand. Come on, let's go home."  
  
Goku nodded and took off.  
  
Jeri lifted off the ground.   
  
She thought, 'I know you're lonely, Piccolo, and I know someone who can be there for you. I just hope she hasn't left for colledge already.' Then she followed Goku.  
  
High above them, hidden behind the cloud cover, was Piccolo. He had slipped off just as Jeri finished her song and was just trying to spare himself the heartache of loosing her like he had Gohan. No matter how he tried he couldn't stop the single solitary tear that escaped from his onyx eyes and slipped down his face.  
  
He shook his head and said, "May Kami guard you, kid, since I no longer can." Then he flew away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Hate?  
Read and review. 


	11. Announcement is closed

ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Okay everybody I need one more female for later in my story.  
  
She would get to be paired up with Mirai Trunks when I enter him in the story later.  
  
If you're interested please fill out this form in a review:  
  
Name:  
Age:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Prefer to wear:  
Fav moment in DBZ:  
Fav moment in Internet Mishap:(optional)  
Anything extra you might think of.  
  
  
  
I'll be waiting for your responses.  
  
  
Ja  
  
Zachana16 


	12. Meet Kimberly

Ch. 10  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or its characters. Jeri is my character and Kimberly is ZelandPiccolofreak's.  
  
*..*=IM message  
  
  
Jeri quickly discovered that Goku didn't own a computer and decided to try Bulma's house since she knew the blue-haired scientist had internet acsess.   
  
'Thank Kami for the Instant Transmission.' She thought as she pinpointed Vegeta's ki and teleported herself there.  
  
After a leangthy verbal sparing match with Vegeta and a brief science lesson from Dr. Briefs Jeri finally sat down at the computer desk and sighned on to her screen name. She instantly IM'd her friend Kimberly, whose screen name was ZelandPiccolofreak.  
  
*Hey Kim, you there?*  
  
No response.  
  
"(Sigh). I forgot to enter her password. I hate this. Oh well. (In this fic she only talks to people if they say a certain thing that she told them when she met the person.)"  
  
Then she typed, *May the Puff be with you.*  
  
A moment then, *Jesse?* (Kim's nickname for her.)  
  
*Hai.*  
  
*Where have you been?! Your parents are worried sick! They have the cops after you for crying out loud! OMG! I'm getting off the computer. I'm calling your parents right now. Where are you?*  
  
Imitating her friend she typed, *Puff.*  
  
*Hey that's my word!*  
  
*Sorry, but you were ranting, Kim-chan.*  
  
*I was?*  
  
*Hai.*  
  
*Sorry. Now, where are you?*  
  
*At Capsule Corp.*  
  
*Say again?*  
  
*You know Capsule Corp, Bulma's house.*  
  
*Puff?*  
  
*Okay listen. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm in the Dragonball Z world. For the past year I have been training under Piccolo. I'm half sayan and currently the only female sayan in existance that can go super.*  
  
A long pause then Kim typed, *Are you serious?*  
  
*If I came and got you and introduced you to them would you believe me?*  
  
*Puff.*  
  
*I'll take that as a yes. I'll come by Central Park tommarow at noon to get you. Be there.*  
  
Then she signed off without waiting for a response. Piccolo's shortcomings have rubbed off on her.  
  
  
  
  
That's it.  
Like? Hate?  
Can you tell I like using Puff? 


	13. Kim's big surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Jeri belongs to me and Kim belongs to ZelandPiccolofreak.  
Thanks  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
Okay people listen up. This should clear some of the confusion about where exactly I am in the DBZ saga. Here goes. Everything up to Namek's destruction happened normally.  
Goku arrived home from Yardrat normally, but M. Trunks never appeared. There is no cell and the androids have yet to be awakened.  
Jeri arrived during the begining of the third year in the four year period. Kim arrived in the fourth year. Goten hasn't been born yet.  
Gohan can't go super saiyan yet, but will at a later time in the story, I just haven't figured out how to do it yet.  
I hope that clears everything up and please ask questions if you're confused.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 11: Kim's big surprise  
  
  
November 14 12:00 noon  
  
  
  
Kimberly couldn't believe she let Jessica talk her into coming, but if she were telling the truth... it would be a dream come true for the nineteen-year-old. You see Kim, like Jeri, is a DBZ fan, but her favorite character is Piccolo where as Jeri's favorite character is Vegeta. She is also a DBZ freak, but does not where the merchandise.   
Kim had shoulder-length brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. At 6ft1" she stands just a little taller than Jeri who, during her training, grew to the height of 5ft11".   
Just then she heard a soft tap noise as Jeri's feet touched the ground. Turning to the noise Kim said, "Puff?"   
  
Jeri chuckled and replied, "Puff. Puff."  
  
Kim's eyes lit up.  
  
"Jesse!"(Glomps Jeri)  
  
"Ahh! Kim let me go! (Gets squeezed) Urk! I can't breath! Lemme go!"  
  
After struggling for nearly an hour Jeri finally got free from Kim's death grip and leaned against a tree.  
  
It was then that Kim took the time to give her friend the once over. At nineteen, Kim was a very stylish girl and had been trying to bring Jeri into it since they first met at a DBZ convention three years prior.   
Jeri was not in her usual loose-fitting clothes, but in a stylish outfit of cheetah skin pants, black leather boots, and black leather corset shirt. (You know those shirts that lace all the way up.) Her once barely distinguishable form was now shown fully for all to see. Her pants hugged her legs and hung low on her hips.   
Kim let out a low, impressed whistle and said, "Damn, girl! Who gave you the makeover?"  
  
Jeri chuckled again and said, "Bulma. She made me sit through a makeover last night in exchange for using her computer. You like?"  
  
Kim looked her friend over one more time and said, "I like. Man, what a difference! From duckling to swan. I'm just sorry I missed it."  
  
Jeri now gave Kim a returning once over. After all, a year can change people. Her friend wore tight, hip hugging, black leather pants, black leather boots that came up to her mid lower leg, and a blood red halter top.  
Jeri smirked then said, "Well, well, well. All hail the Queen of Puff. You haven't lost your touch, I see."  
  
Kim fingered the silver ring on her left, middle finger, and said, "Well are you going to prove to me that the special forces are real are we gunna just stand here all night and chat?"  
  
Jeri sighed then said, "If you want to go then let's go, but you may want to put your hair up first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I don't want to choke on your hair."  
  
"Puff?"  
  
"I can fly, Kimberly."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Before Kim could say the rest of her statement Jeri grabbed her friend by the shoulders, tossed her over her head onto her shoulders, locked Kim's hands together, and took off at top demi-saiyajin speed.  
  
'3...2..1...' Jeri thought.  
  
"Ahh!" Kim screamed as Jeri picked up speed and began flying upside down.  
  
"I believe you! I believe you! Put me down! PUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"  
  
Jeri had already flown to Piccolo's training grounds.   
She put on an evil smile then yelled, "Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
After a few moments she heard his gruff voice say, "Jeri?! What are you doing back here?! I thought you were staying with Goku."  
  
As he got up to her altitude he noticed the two, small, pale hands that were clamped around Jeri's neck.  
He said, "Who is that?"  
  
Jeri pulled the still startled Kim around in front of her and said, "This is my friend Kim."   
  
Kim turned pale then said, "Puff! Its Piccolo! He's real!"  
  
'Not the reaction I was hoping for, but you take what you can get.'  
  
Jeri sent Piccolo her evil smirk then made a gesture at Kim.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
Jeri dropped Kim.   
  
Kim screamed.  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I'm not going after her."  
  
Jeri waited.  
  
Piccolo fidgeted.  
  
"I'm not going after her."  
  
"I know."Jeri said.  
  
"Jeri..."Piccolo growled, warningly.  
  
Finally he dived after the still falling girl after saying, "Damn you." To Jeri. It only took him a moment to catch the female and bring her back up to Jeri's altitude. Kim was clinging to his shirt for dear life since Piccolo was not supporting her weight and would not help her at all.   
  
He sighed then said, "The things I do for you, Jeri. Humph. Oh, well."  
  
He then threw the frightened nineteen-year-old over his shoulder so that she was braced against his back.   
Kim clung to the green man's cape with a grip more powerful than she looked capable of.  
  
"Jesse!" She yelled as she started sliding from Piccolo's back.  
  
Jeri shook her head and said, "Ahem... Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo got the message and grabbed Kim's wrists to pull her back up. He pulled her until her head was resting beside his right ear. Then he rolled his eyes around to look at her and whispered, "I don't care if you are Jeri's friend, if you scream while you're this close I'll kill you. Got it, onna?"  
  
Jeri sent an all-knowing look at her friend and sensei then thought, 'It's time for me to play matchmaker.'  
  
Then she said, "Mr. Piccolo, I also stopped by to extend an invitation to Bulma's party tonight. So, will you come?"   
  
Piccolo smirked then said, "On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to sing one song of my choice."  
  
"Sure. I was entertaining everyone with karaoke tonight anyway."  
  
Kim made a low noise then said, "Jesse.... Puff."(Poor Kim)  
  
Piccolo made a questioning face then said, "Jesse?"  
  
Jeri looked at him and said, "Oh. One of my nicknames."  
  
"OK."  
  
Kim was getting tired of just hanging there so she let go of Piccolo's cape and said, "I hope this works. FLYING NIMBUS!"  
  
Piccolo looked at Jeri as Kim go caught by the Nimbus cloud.   
  
He said, "She can call the Flying Nimbus?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kim flew around the two chanting, "Puff, Puff, Puff, Puff! Puff, Puff, Puff! Puff, Puff, Puff, Puff! Puff, Puff, Puff, Puff, Puff!" (Indiana Jones theme song using Puffs.) (lol at Kim.)   
  
Then the three of them headed towards Bulma's house to prepare for the party.  
  
  
  
Like? Hate?  
Read and Review.  
  
  
  
  
The poll is now closed. Thanks to all of you that participated.  
  
Reviewer Shout out:  
  
Thanx to VEGETASPRINCESS, lia-goddgess, Jackie, alyssa, Maria S., cosmic lady,   
canitan-queen, and SayinAngelPrincess for participating in my poll.  
  
  
Congradgulatins to SayinAngelPrincess who will be in the story.  
  
Maria S.:If I decide to bring Radditz back I'll put you in the story.  
  
Vegetasprincess: When Gohan gets older I'll put you in the story.   
I can't hook you up with Vegeta cause that's who Jeri is going to be with.  
  
  
  
Dave: I know the story is mushy, but that's why its a romance. I'm not flaming you or anything I just thought  
I'd set that straight.  
Another thing is that Jeri had hidden power in the DBZ world like Gohan did and it unleases itsself as super saiyan.  
She has hidden power that is like twice what gohan's was when piccolo first started training him. 


	14. Jeri's big performance

Disclaimer:see previous chapter. Oh and none of the songs I use are mine.  
  
Notes:  
  
".."=speaking aloud  
'..'=thinking to self  
:..:=speaking telepathically  
#..#=song lyrics  
  
  
I MADE A MISTAKE! Jeri comes in the middle of the second year not the third.  
  
Ch. 12: Jeri's big performance  
  
(7:45 that night)  
  
When Jeri, Kim, and Piccolo arrived at Capsule Corp. Jeri was instantly pulled away by Bulma for yet another makeover. When she came out she was still wearing the same outfit from before. Her long hair was done up in a half ponytail(does anyone know what that hairstyle is called?)with a gold hair ribbon. She had glidder on her cheeks, eyes, lips, everywhere. There was even some in her hair.  
  
"Woah.... I think Bulma over did it. You look exotic, Jeri-chan." Goku complemented from his spot on the couch.  
  
Jeri blushed a little and said, "Arigato."  
  
Jeri looked around the room, noting the presance of Tein, Yamcha, Choustu, and Krillan for the first time. Goku introduced her to them just recently. Before she could say anything to them Bulma pulled her up onto the small platform that served as a stage for her for the night.   
  
Jeri let out a low sigh as she said, "Okay the first song I'm singing tonight is called Does he Love You."  
  
Then she sang,  
####################################  
I've known about you for a while now  
When he leaves me he wears a smile now  
As soon as he's away from me  
In your arms is where he wants to be  
  
But you're the one he rushes home to  
You're the one he gave his name to  
I never see his face in the early mornin' light  
You have his mornin', his daytimes  
And sometimes I have his nights  
  
  
But does he love you  
Does he love you  
Like he loves me  
Like he loves me  
Does he think of you  
Does he think of you  
When he's holdin' me  
And does he whisper  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you  
Does he love you  
Like he's been lovin' me  
  
But when he's with me he says he needs me  
And that he wants me, that he believes in me  
  
And when I'm in his arms, oh he swears there's no one else  
Is he deceiving me, or am I deceiving myself  
  
But does he love you  
Does he love you  
Like he loves me  
Like he loves me  
Does he think of you  
Does he think of you  
When he's holdin' me  
And does he whisper  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you  
Does he love you  
Like he's been lovin' me  
  
Oh, shouldn't I lose my temper  
Oh, and shouldn't I be ashamed  
Cause I have everything to lose  
And I, I have nothing to gain  
  
But does he love you  
Does he love you  
Like he loves me  
Like he loves me  
Does he think of you  
Does he think of you  
When he's holdin' me  
And does he whisper  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you  
Does he love you  
Like he's been lovin' me  
  
Oh, does he love you?  
####################################  
  
A round of applause went up for the girl as her voice faded into the night.   
  
Jeri's smile was ear to ear as she was complemented again and again.  
  
In his corner of the room Piccolo beamed with pride as his student was justly applauded once more.  
  
"You were amazing, Jeri." Bulma said, awed.  
  
Vegeta snorted, but even he knew to give credit where it was due. Plus he didn't want to face the wrath of the woman who invented the mallet of doom.  
  
Walking over to Jeri he said, "Very impressive, girl, but can you do the same with something more upbeat?"  
  
Jeri smirked, "Is that a challenge, Vegeta no Ouji?"  
  
Vegeta's mouth came open to say something in return, but he decided against it.   
'Will this female ever cease to surprise and amaze me? Probably not.'  
  
Kim exchanged a look with Jeri.   
  
Jeri nodded.  
  
Piccolo missed the exchange.  
  
He said, "Jeri."  
  
Jeri looked up and said, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"You know that song you were singing the first time I heard you sing?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm using my condition. I want you to sing it and knock that arrogent saiyajin's socks off."  
  
Jeri smirked exactly like her mentor and said, "Way ahead of you, sir."  
  
Kim silenced everyone. She loved this song.  
  
Jeri said, "This one's called The Power of Love, and yes it is upbeat."  
  
  
Jeri tapped her foot as the music started playing.  
  
She sang,   
  
####################################  
There comes a time  
When you face the tuffest of fights  
Searching for a sign   
Lost in the darkest of nights   
The wind blows so cold   
Standing alone  
Before the battles begun  
But deep in your soul   
The future unfolds  
As bright as the raise of the sun.  
####################################  
  
The special forces clapped to the beat of the song. Jeri put a little more effort into her voice as she sang,  
  
####################################  
You've got to beliveeee   
In the power of love  
You've got to beliveeee   
In the power of love   
The power of love  
####################################  
  
She then walked right up to an unsuspecting Vegeta and circled him as she sang,   
  
####################################  
Blazing emotion  
####################################  
  
She put her hand on the prince's chest near his heart.  
  
####################################  
"There's a light that flows from your heart  
Its a chain reaction   
And nothing will keep us apart"  
####################################  
  
She twirled away from the bewildered prince's side. She came to a stop in front of her sensei who smirked at her.   
Looking at him she said,  
  
####################################  
"Stand by my side   
There's nothing to hide  
Together we fight to the end"  
####################################  
  
She held her hand out to Piccolo and sang,  
  
####################################  
Take hold my hand  
And you'll understand  
what it truly means to be friends  
####################################  
  
  
The Namekian warrior took her hand twirled the female up to him. He then took to step (matched her pace) and danced with her.  
She sang,  
  
####################################  
You've got to beliveeee   
In the power of love  
You've got to beliveeee   
In the power of love   
The power of love  
####################################  
  
Piccolo let her go and sat back down, all eyes on him for a moment.  
Jeri sang,  
  
####################################  
It gives meaning to each moment   
Its what our hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe (you got to believe)   
In the power of love(power of love)  
The power of love(power of love)  
####################################  
  
Jeri twirled and danced around with Krillan and Gohan as the song entered a really long guitar solo.   
Piccolo watched them silently and chuckled softly when Gohan and Jeri collided and fell to the ground. (Bonk!)  
Jeri got up just as the song started back up.  
She sang,  
  
####################################  
You've got to beliveeee   
In the power of love  
You've got to beliveeee   
In the power of love   
The power of love  
  
It gives meaning to each moment  
Its what our hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe (you got to believe)   
In the power of love(power of love)   
The power of love(power of love)  
  
  
In the power of love  
In the power of love  
In the power of love   
####################################(Phew! I'm tired.)  
  
She bowed as applause rang out once more through the large room.  
  
Vegeta was very confused. This female, Jeri, was not the least bit afraid of him and yet she still held the upmost respect for him. Addressing him as sir or prince. She did things to him... Things he didn't understand. Things he didn't like. She could simply touch him and a light surge would run up his spine. He didn't understand all the disturbing thoughts and feelings that ran through him when she was near.  
He got possesive every time she was around her sensei and friends. He hated the Namek with a vengence for his role in her life.   
He knew he really needed to get off planet for awhile and go train somewhere far away from the distracting female half saiyan.  
  
  
Jeri didn't feel like singing anymore and prayed that a decent song would come on the radio so she could have some fun.  
  
Then, as luck may have it, the song Cowboy (Kid Rock) came on the radio.  
  
Jeri's and Kim's eyes lit up in reconition as the song started up.   
  
Since they had moved the party to the Capsule Corp's bar Jeri and Kim decided to knock their socks off with a little dancing, Cyote Style.   
Jeri vaulted onto the bar and pulled Kim up with her.  
  
After one more exchange of looks they cut loose and put dance to music.  
  
The mouths literally hit the floor when Piccolo climbed up there with them and started dancing with Jeri. There was no space between the female half-saiyan and the Namekian warrior as they continued to dance.  
  
Kim stared as she thought, 'Puff! How come he lets her get that close? He's...being...social..sorta. Its kinda weird. Its apparent they're close friends, but how many privlidges does he give her? Could she be his girlfriend? No! Puff! That's not it. She acts too much like his little sister or daughter for that.'  
  
She saw Jeri duck under the large green man's arm and come up behind him. Then he twirled around to face her and picked up the dance again.  
  
Kim's mouth fell open, 'Damn he's good! Nice ass too... Ack! Okay Kim-chan pure thoughts. Pure thoughts. The guy is a cartoon. Don't flirt with the cartoon. Ah, what the hell.'  
  
Jeri was oblivious to the stares of the people around her as she continued the exotic style of dance she used. When the song went off she was poised in the final motion of the song which was with one hand on his chest and the other to her side while both his hands rested on her waist. (Go P-chan! Go P-chan! Go P-chan! Go P-chan!)  
  
He let her go and stepped back as he was bombarded with questions from his friends about what he had jsut revieled he could do.  
  
As Jeri tried to come to her sensei's aid Kim slipped around and popped a tape into the radio.  
  
As the first song started playing Jeri's eyes lit up with a brightness none of them had ever seen, except Kim. She'd Give Anything to Fall in Love was playing. Jeri rushed through the crowd, grabbed Piccolo by the hands, pulled him out of the crowd, put her arms around his neck(even though he's like 8ft and she's only 5ft11), and started swaying to the music.  
  
Piccolo was bewildered for a few seconds before he figured out what was going on and slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
For a guy he was really graceful, and it showed in his easy movements.  
  
Bulma thought it was a cute little scene (she would she's the matchmaker of the group), Krillan thought that Piccolo had a girlfriend(date crazy baka), Tein thought they looked like close friends(finally someone thats sane), Yamcha wondered if Jeri was single (asshole), and Vegeta was about to kill someone.  
  
Kim let an evil smile creep up onto her face. She was about to be evil to Jeri. (AN:Kim has little devil horns and a demon tail with a pitchfork in her hand. MUWAHAHAHAHA! Achem...Gomen mina I lost my saniy there for a second. Anyway..)  
  
Kim walked over to Vegeta and whispered her plan in his ear.  
  
Vegeta's trademark smirk came on his face as he said, "This should be interesting. You know...for a human you're not so bad. You actually think like a saiyan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like?hate?  
Read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shout outs:  
  
loanshark:yes Piccolo and Kim are a couple. Sorry if you thought otherwise.  
  
VEGETASPRINCESS:  
Expect to see your debut appearance soon.  
  
chloe: Okay this is how it is. M.Trunks comes from an alternet time line, but Chibi Trunks doesn't exist. Right now I'm in November of the third year of the four year period. Goten will be born at the right time and Vegeta's son will be a year older than him, that son just won't be Trunks.   
  
  
  
Well I hope that clears everything up.  
  
Ja mina  
  
  
Zachana16 


	15. A moment of affection

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Jeri is mine and Kim is ZelandPiccolofreak's. That is all.  
  
Note:I have updated A Tale of Soul please read and review it.  
  
Does anyone know what age Gohan was after the four year period, but before they fought the androids?  
  
  
  
Ch.13:A moment of affection  
  
  
Jeri was enjoying her little dance with her sensei when suddenly Kim sidled up next to her, pulled her away form the green giant, and shoved her into an unsuspecting Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta glared at Kim then looked down at Jeri. She was trying to untangle her legs from his so she could go back to help her sensei.  
  
Kim took that time to walk past and shove the saiyan prince into her unsuspecting friend. She watched as both toppled to the floor with Vegeta on top.  
  
Everyone except Piccolo started laughing at the two. To say the least they made a quite compromising image.  
  
Jeri was bright red.  
  
Vegeta was trying to find a way to get his feet under him without making the situation any worse than it already was. Her squirming wasn't helping matters either. Her being in heat made things even worse for him. Finally he was able to get off her without having an incident.  
Vegeta was fuming. It was then he remembered that Jeri had taken the brunt of the fall. He turned to check on her only to see that Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillan were already helping her. She looked to be unharmed, but he could tell she was not-so-okay emotionally.  
  
She didn't find Kim's pranks any more amusing than he did. She stood up shaking and would have left if the song that started playing right then hadn't been the Dance.  
  
Kim had planned this well.  
  
Vegeta felt bad about falling on Jeri, even though it had really been Kim's fault, and polietly walked over to her and said, "Dance with me?"  
  
She thought about it a moment then said, "Sure."  
  
Vegeta took her hand and led her back out onto the dance floor.  
  
She slowly closed the distance between their bodies and put her arms around his neck.  
  
He just stood there awkwardly. He couldn't dance worth beans, but yet he was embarrrasing himsself by trying.   
'Why do I feel that I must make you happy, little one? I barely know you, yet I can't stand being away from you. You're soft, weak, and annoying, but I can't bring myself to do you any harm. Everyone has a weakness. It seems mine is you.'  
  
Jeri looked up at the brooding prince and softly said, "Its apparant that you can't dance, so why did you ask?"  
  
"I felt I should just to make up for earlier."  
  
Jeri smiled and pulled the saiyan's arms up to her waist and situated them properly for slow dancing.  
  
He just looked at her, bewildered.  
  
He said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Teaching you to slow dance."  
  
Kim smiled as she watched her friend teach the prince to slow dance. He caught on quickly and soon their movements were syncrinized. If Kim remembered her saiyan stuff correctly the prince should already have an emotional bond forming with Jeri. He would know of it soon enough. Kim sighed and wondered if she'd ever be lucky enough to find love in this world. Her plan had gone on without a hitch. Vegeta had thought he was helping with a prank, but in reality he was being used as part of a prank by the local Ai no Megami. Kim tuned in just in time to see Jeri shift her head so that it rested against the saiyan's chest near his heart. She chuckled as the egotistical man began to blush at the motion her friend had made.  
  
"You're an evil minx."Piccolo said from behind Kim.  
  
She didn't scream, but she did almosut jump out of her shoes.  
  
Turning to face the Namek she said, "Puff. You scared me."  
  
She looked back at Jeri then turned to Piccolo and said, "Care to dance?"  
  
Because he thought she would only be there for the night and that he'd never have to see or deal with her again he said, "Sure, kid."  
  
As they took a place on the dance floor she said, "I'm not a kid."  
  
Piccolo rested his hands on kim's waist and said, "Oh, how you figure?"  
  
"I'm nineteen."  
  
A slight pause.  
  
"Twenty three."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I said I'm twenty three."  
  
She rested her head against his chest.  
  
Then, out of the blue he said, "How'd you meet Jeri?"  
  
"Jeri? Oh, you mean Jesse... I met her at a convention in St. Louis three years ago."  
  
He rested his head on top of hers and said, "What country are you two from?"  
To himself he thought, 'And why do you make my heart race when you are near?'  
  
Kim crossed her arms around the Namek and rested them on the mid part of his back. (AN:Since that's as high as she can reach. P-chan's huge.)  
  
Kim said, "We're from New York in America."  
  
It was strange how comfortable they were with one anothr when they had only met a few hours earlier. They didn't even realize how much like a couple they looked dancing like they were.  
  
Piccolo didn't realize it yet, but Kim had already become a part of his life. She had somehow gotten past all his defences in the course of a few hours.  
  
They had been so intuned to one another that they didn't even realize the tape had played all the way through. No music was playing, yet they still danced to a song only they seemed to hear.  
  
Everyone was stareing.  
  
Jeri shook her head, walked over to the tape player, turned the tape over, and said, "(Deep breath) PUUUUUFFFFF!"  
  
"Ahh! Jeri!"  
  
Kim echoed the Namek a moment later with, "Jesse!"  
  
Jeri laughed a little bit then said, "Sorry, you two, but it was the only way I could get your attention."  
  
Then she hit the play button. The song Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing instantly began playing.  
  
Piccolo stepped back from Kim, walked up to Jeri, and said, "Care to knock their socks off one more time?"  
  
Jeri giggled and said, "In your training clothes?"  
  
Piccolo looked down at his attire, smirked a little, zapped himself, and said, "Nope. In this."(AN:Piccolo's wearing tight black pants and a white muscle shirt.)  
  
Jeri smiled and extended her hand to her sensei.   
  
He had no problem with people knowing he could dance. If they want to stare, let them stare.  
  
As if they knew they were out classed everyone else vacated the dance floor.  
  
Picolo was on one end of the dance floor and Jeri was on the other as the song started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jeri was poised as her opening cue played.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piccolo sauntered over to Jeri and lightly danced in front of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeri twirled once and pressed herself up against her sensei.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They linked hands and proceded into the dance like they had rehearsed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency just remember  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeri ran back a few paces away from her dance partner and prepared for the lift that was coming.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She ran forward and jumped into her sensei's arms. He lifted her above his head in the classic lift from the movie. She trusted him completly. He'd never drop her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This could be love because  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He tossed her into the air, caught her, and put her back on her feet on the floor all in one graceful, fluid motion. Jeri flounced back up to him as the song reached the mid point.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piccolo smirked. This was a challenge.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeri continued with the dance, not yet putting her all into it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They both prepared for another lift.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeri was once again lifted into the air. She spread her arms out and poised as she was supposed to. She briefly noticed everyone was stareing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piccolo tossed Jeri higher this time, but when she came down he twirled around and set her on the ground. He was loving this. He was having fun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
As the song ended Piccolo stepped away from Jeri and said, "You're good."  
  
She smiled at her friend and said, "So are you."  
  
The two turned to the group, who were quiet for a moment before breaking out in applause. After the commotion died down Bulma said, "Lets break it up peopl!"  
  
Jeri yawned hugely.  
  
Piccolo showed the smallest of smiles to his tilting student and picked her up.  
  
"You need to go to bed."  
  
She yawned.  
  
"But I'm not sleepy."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
She snuggled up to her sensei and said, "No, I'm not."  
  
She was asleep.  
  
Piccolo shifted the seventeed-year-old in his arms so that her head rested comfortably against his chest. The look of affection he gave the sleeping female was seen by only Kim and Vegeta.  
  
They were the last ones left awake.  
  
Kim shook her head and left the room.  
  
Vegeta felt like his whole world resided in the sleeping teenager, and left before he did something he'd regret later. Like kill the Namek for toucing his onna. His? Since when had he been so possesive of anyone, let alone a female ten years his junior?  
  
Piccolo was completly oblivious the fact that someone had seen him earlier. He was using his full attention to keep the female in his arms asleep. He cared about her, but only to the extent of a dotting father to his daughter. Nameks are very nurturing people and taking to fostering was natural. He'd done it with Gohan and he was doing it with Jeri. He'd protect her with his life and guard her from all harm. He stroked the female's auburn hair then headed to find a guest room for her to sleep in. He never had been able to sleep well without her around. He'd purposly intuned himself to her when they'd been training, and had not yet gotten over it. When he suddenly yawned he realized his fatigue was catching up to him. He yawned again as he found an empty guest room and set Jeri in the large bed. He contemplateing dropping onto the bed himself, but decided against it when he thought about how it would look if he did. He yawned again then plopped down on the couch that was in there and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like?Hate?  
Read and Review.  
  
Does anyone know what the japanese term for Are you alright?  
  
Well Ja till next time. 


	16. An encounter of the princely kind

Disclaimer: enter standard disclaimer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 14: An encounter of the princely kind.  
  
  
Note: Be prepared to be amazed. Warning this chapter is a little   
steamy.  
  
  
  
  
Jeri woke up the next morning fully expecting to pick up her training.   
She stretched and was about to go take a bath when she noticed the   
time. It was 8:45. She had over slept.  
For the first time in over a year she had overslept.  
  
She thought, 'Why didn't Mr. Piccolo wake me up?'  
  
She got her answer when she saw that her sensei was still asleep on   
the couch.  
  
'Looks like I'm not the only one who slept in this morning. Oh, well.   
I guess I'd better wake him up.'  
  
It wasn't often Jeri woke up before her sensei, but when she did....   
Well let's just say he's about to get a rude awakening.  
  
Jeri quietly walked over to the couch her sensei slept on, crouched   
down, and blew in his ear.  
  
He woke up with a jolt.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
He about strangled Jeri for her antics, but decided against it and   
said, "Grrr.. Go take your shower."  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Jeri nodded and left her teacher to himself. She entered the bathroom   
and turned on the shower to let it heat up. Locking the door she   
stripped and got into the shower. As she began washing her long hair she   
let her mind wander.   
She thought, 'Things have really changed in my life. I went from an   
ugly, wallflower, nobody to a lady of grace and exceptional strength.   
I'll never have to worry about someone raping me cause I can kick just   
about everyone's butt. Plus Mr. Piccolo will kill anyone who lays hands   
on me the wrong way. A year ago if someone had told me I'd be living a   
dream I'd have called that person crazy. I have a wonderful life with   
wonderful friends. This is my world and I'd rather die than leave it.'  
She finished her shower quickly and got out. Wrapping a towel around   
herself she peaked out the bathroom, looked both ways down the hall,   
and pitter-pattered down the hall towards her room. About halfway to her   
room Jeri ran right into a fuming saiyan prince. She clung to her   
towel as the momentum form the collision caused the both of them to fall to   
the ground.  
  
Vegeta was back on his feet instantly with a large ki blast in his   
hand. The blast was promptly dispersed as his dark eyes fell upon the   
female before him. Her auburn hair was unbound and flowed around her and   
on the floor. His eyes roamed her body. Her full breasts could be   
seen despite the towel wrapped tightly around her body. Her once slim,   
shapeless body was now curved in all the right places with a flat stomach   
and gently rounded hips. Her long, shapely legs were crossed in front   
of her, but were not hidden in any way. His eyes then snapped up to   
her face. Flawless skin the color of lily petals, full pouty lips, large   
expressive emerald eyes...   
He slowly, hesitantly offered her his hand and helped her up. A   
beautiful blush crept up on her face as she adjusted the towel around her   
body.  
  
Though she was embarrassed she still held on to her pride.  
  
She said, "Gomen nasi, Vege-sama."  
  
She held her head up high as she silently began walking away.   
  
It wasn't long before Vegeta started following after her. He couldn't   
stand it anymore. The smell was driving him crazy. As if that wasn't   
bad enough she just had to walk around in a towel. It was distracting.   
He'd been teased to his limit and he'd be damned if he let her get away   
with it.  
  
Jeri was almost to her room when she was suddenly slammed into the   
wall by none other than Vegeta.  
  
He pinned her hands above her head, rendering her helpless.  
  
Her breath began coming in short gasps as he inched his way closer to   
her. She was scared.   
  
Vegeta's mind was reeling with sensations and feelings. He inhaled   
deeply, getting the unconcealed scent of jasmine from the female. His   
actions were being done on automatic as his mind tried to regain control.  
When Jeri began struggling against him he lost it completely. A deep   
growl reverberated from his throat as he pushed her farther into the   
wall and claimed her lips with his.   
The whole world seemed to stop in that one, soul-searing kiss. After   
a moment he pushed himself all the way against her and deepened the   
kiss.   
  
She wasn't struggling anymore.  
  
Everything was on instinct between the saiyan and the half-saiyan.   
Vegeta pulled back enough to be able to reach her neck and was about to   
claim her as his mate when someone knocked him off of her.  
  
Jeri clutched her towel tightly and slumped to the floor.  
  
A very feral snarl erupted from the saiyan prince as he whirled around   
to face the person who dared come between him and his intended mate.  
  
Piccolo was that person. The Namek-jin stood poised above Jeri. His   
onyx eyes were filled with rage.  
  
It didn't register in the saiyan's mind that Piccolo's kind were   
asexual or that he was Jeri's sensei. All he knew was that the Namek had   
interfered with him.   
  
Piccolo was far from being able to think straight himself. He   
considered Jeri his daughter and so he protected her from the likes of Vegeta.   
  
Suddenly the two males flew at one another in a flurry of fists and   
kicks. Piccolo didn't stand a chance.  
  
Jeri knew she had to stop them before one of them got hurt.  
  
Bulma heard the commotion and came out of her room to investigate.  
Seeing the two warriors locked in a full out battle Bulma yelled,   
"Goku! Goku come quick!"  
  
The Earth raised saiyan appeared instantly from his room downstairs.   
(Everyone stayed the night.) When he saw what was happening he jumped   
into the fray and separated the two.  
  
Holding the struggling Vegeta in a full nelson he said, "Vegeta! Let   
it go! He won't hurt her! Let it go!"(He's referring to rage.)  
  
By now Gohan had arrived on the scene and had knocked his mentor to   
the ground and kept him there.  
  
So much raw power radiated from the two that they had soon dislodged   
their captors.   
  
When the two drew back to fire ki blasts at one another Jeri rushed   
between them, held up her arms, and said, "Dragon Shield!"(She's got a   
housecoat on now courtesy of Bulma.)  
  
Two beams of silver light shot out of the female's small hands,   
circled around the two fighters, and stopped them from attacking anymore.   
When the light cleared it revealed that the once fighting warriors were   
now bound by miniature eternal dragons the same color as the light that   
had once shown on them.  
  
Jeri floated up to her sensei, forced him to look her in the eyes, and   
talked to him telepathically. His arms instantly went limp at his   
sides as he regained control of himself.  
  
Vegeta's fierce will had finally allowed him to control himself and he   
now waited to be released.   
  
Jeri cancelled her attack and helped her injured sensei to the ground.  
  
Vegeta just watched her.  
  
Piccolo had never felt this weak before. His energy was low and he   
had to lean into Jeri to remain upright.  
  
Jeri turned to Vegeta and said, "I want you to know that I'm never   
speaking to you again. You're such an idiot. Nameks aren't territorial,   
but they do defend the young like wolves. Mr. Piccolo is like my   
father and guards me as such. If you ever try to hurt him again... I'll   
kill you."  
  
Vegeta's mouth hung open. She was infuriating, but she still made his   
blood boil. He then went to take a cold shower to shake the effects   
that the female's scent had had on his body. He also needed some time to   
think.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now.  
I'm glad you guys (and gals) like this story so much.  
  
Thanks to all of you.  
  
I MADE IT TO 130 REVIEWS. I'M SO HAPPY.  
  
Happy author=more chapters faster.  
  
  
Ja mina 


	17. The Attack or Piccolo's Realization

Disclaimer:enter standard disclaimer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 15:The Attack/Piccolo's Realization  
  
  
Kim and Jeri had decided to remain outside while ChiChi was cooking supper. Jeri was still a little upset because of what had happened between herself and the saiyan prince earlier that day at Capsule Corp.   
Night had finally broke over the Black Forest as Kim finally broke the silence her friend remained in by saying, "Jeri, I want to stay here in anime with you."  
  
Jeri's head snapped up at her friends's words.  
  
Kim cocked her head to the side and said, "Puff? Jeri, are you-ack!"  
  
Kim had been stopped mid-sentence when Jeri glomped her at the waist.  
  
"Thank you! I thought you'd leave me here alone."  
  
Kim shoved her friend off and said, "You're not happy here?"  
  
"Of course I'm happy, but I still need someone to confide things in. You know, a gal-pal?(Jeri talks weird)"  
  
Suddenly a strong power caught Jeri's attention.   
  
Silencing her friend her friend she said, "Stay here. I'm gunna go check out that power."  
  
Jeri was only a mile away when a shrill scream alerted her to her friend's peril.  
  
"Kim, hang on! I'm coming!"  
  
Jeri's feet barely touched the ground as she rushed to her friend's aid. She recieved the surprise of her life when she reached the clearing.  
  
  
(Where Piccolo is)  
  
  
Piccolo groaned and grogily sat up as the pounding in his head finally subsided. Goku had brought him to his house after the incident with Vegeta earlier. The Namek faintly remembered passing out on his way here, but then nothing.   
Noting that it was dark out and that he was in Gohan's room he streached his long legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.  
  
'Goku must have given me a sensu bean after I passed out. I wonder where the girls are? I don't sense their kis in the house.'  
  
As Piccolo headed down the stairs he noticed the serious atmosphere of the two Son males. Entering the livig room he saw that Goku was poised on the balls of his feet, ready to spring forward at a moments notice.   
Gohan was sitting on the couch, but his sharp, black eyes were scanning the area trying to locate the power he sensed.  
  
Suddenly he sensed a pure evil power close to the Son residence. He now knew what had set off the other two warriors. Just then a shrill scream filled the air. Piccolo's head snapped up along with everyone else's.  
  
'Kim!'  
  
Another scream rends the air this time laced with pain.  
  
"Jeri!"Everyone said at the same time.  
  
Piccolo's senses were on overdrive as he tried to find the two females. Kim's diminishing ki gave him his answer.  
  
"Follow me!" He yelled as he rushed out the door.   
  
Gohan was at his mentor's heels.   
  
Goku stopped at the door, turned to his wife, and said, "Stay here!"  
  
He then rushed after his fellow fighters.  
  
ChiChi came to the door and yelled, "Be careful, boys! I'll have supper ready when you get home!"  
She then turned and went back into the house.  
  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
  
'She has to be alright, she just has to be.' Gohan thought as he caught up with his long time friend and teacher.  
  
By the intense expression on his face Gohan could tell his friend was concentrating hard on whoever's power level he'd locked onto.Just then Gohan's senses caught the extremly low ki that was Jeri's lifeforce.  
  
Piccolo was so intuned to the other ki htat he didn't sense it.   
  
Gohan flared his power around himslf and blasted towards Jeri's ki.  
'Please don't die. Kami, please don't let her die.' He thought as he honed in on the flickering power.  
  
He landed in the clearing where the power was coming from just as his mentor got there. His father arrived a few seconds later. Then Gohan's eyes fell upon his friend's mangaled form sprawled on the ground. He was so horrified that he almost didn't feel his father's ki flare up to just below super as he passed him. The young demi-saiyan followed suit after he had gotten over the shock.  
  
'I may not be a super saiyan like dad yet, but I can still help.'  
  
Gohan watched as his father's nostrils flared out signifying he'd smelt something that had desturbed him. Gohan caught it a moment later. It was blood, Jeri's blood. Gohan noticed his father's steadily rising ki, though the full blooded saiyan was trying to keep it down. Gohan could do nothing but stand over his fallen friend and hope for the best.  
  
(Piccolo's POV)  
  
Piccolo stood poised between his student and the young woman he had grown fond of the past few hours he'd known her. He was torn between helping Jeri and helping Kim. His insticts told him to guard the young, which meant choosing Jeri, but another part of him wanted to help Kim.  
  
It was then he saw the aforementioned female locked in battle with a wolf that stood at least as tall as he did.(BIG dog.) He made up his mind and launched himself at the wolf.  
  
The smoke colored wolf went sprawling and Kim rolled into a crouched position with one hand on the ground.   
  
The large Namek knelt down next to the downed female and said, "Are you alright?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
While he was distracted the wolf charged at Kim. Before it reached her Kim locked eyes with the creature causing it to stop in its tracks.   
  
Piccolo noticed that Kim's eyes were glowing a white and that the wolf's eyes were also glowig a white color.  
  
Slowly the wolf turned and walked away.  
  
Kim's eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown and she passed out. Piccolo caught her before she hit the ground.   
  
Gently shaking her he said, "Kim..."  
  
No response.  
  
"Kim."  
  
A little louder this time.  
  
When he still didn't recieve a response he freaked out and yelled, "Kimberly!" (Yes he knows her full name.)  
  
Kim's eyes fluttered open and she said, "What, P-chan?"  
  
Piccolo sighed a little bit as he figured out she was alright.  
  
Shaking his head he said, "Don't call me P-chan."  
  
Kim leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled her head up to his ear, and said, "I'll call you what I want, Mr. Puff."  
  
Piccolo cocked an eye ridge at the female and said, "Hn."  
  
'Why didn't I tense up when she got so close? Why did I chose a woman I barely know over the girl I treat as my daughter? How could I possibly have fallen in love with this strange female?'  
  
His eyes widened, 'Dear Kami, I think I have. Yes, I'm pretty sure of it, but how to be positive...'  
  
Before he could ponder more on his discovery a very faint voice said, ::Mr. Piccolo...::  
  
His head snapped around.  
  
::Jeri?::  
  
It was then he noticed, for the first time, how badly his student was injured. She was looking at him through unfoucused emerald eyes. Her once auburn hair was now black and slick with blood. She was fleeding from numerous gashes all over her body. Blood poured out of her nose and mouth. His blood ran cold when he saw the large pool of blood she was sitting in. Gohan held her up while Goku desperatly searced himself for a sensu bean. He was torn between the two females once more. Bfore the enternal debate could begin Piccolo felt Kim's hand on the side of his face.   
As he looked at her she said, "I'll be fine. Go where you are needed the most."  
  
Piccolo nodded and carefully got up. If Jeri was going to die, then by Kami, he'd be by her side if she did. She wouldn't be abandoned whens he needed him the most.  
  
  
  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
Please read and review.  
I reached 140 reviews! I'm so happy.  
  
Well Ja. 


	18. Jeri's tail!

Disclaimer:see previous chapters  
  
  
New character in this chapter. Can you guess who she is?  
  
  
  
Ch. 16:Jeri's tail?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeri groaned as another spasm of pain lanced through her. She braced herself into Gohan's comforting form as she waited for death to claim her. She opened her eyes as when she felt herself being shifted to another person's arms. Her emerald eyes met the concerned onyx eyes of her sensei. He hid his feelings well, but she knew by his eyes how he felt.  
  
He said, "How did you get like this, kid?"  
  
She snuggled closer to her mentor and said, "I fought the wolf. He did this to me."  
  
Piccolo could literally feel the life draining from the small girl in his arms. She was dying, and all because he had failed to protect her. He trained his ears in on her heart. It was slowing down and there was nothing he could do. Then it stopped altogether. She was gone. Piccolo struggled to keep his raging emotions in check as he lay the now dead female on the ground. He watched detachedly as tears streamed down Gohan's face and Goku turned his head. They couldn't take it either.  
  
Piccolo could here Kim crying and went to comfort her.   
  
Suddenly a bright silver light alerted the anguished fighters to the arrival of a stranger. She was knelt down next to Jeri's prone form. Chin length brown hair lightly hid her face from view. A silver scrunchy pulled only a little of her hair up into a half pony tail. Thin silber streaks in her hair accented her silver scrunchy and silver cloak.   
  
From her place on the ground Kim said, "Who is she?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head as the frightened Kim dug her nails into his arm.  
He said, "I don't know, but something tells me she's here to help."  
  
The new arrival kept her focus on Jeri's body. She made several hand gestures above Jeri's body then put one hand on the dead girl's head and the other on her heart. A silver light radiated from the brown haired female's hands and eyes.  
  
Inside of Piccolo's mind Nail reconized the power and pointed it out to Piccolo.  
  
"She's a healer."He said with slight awe.  
  
Kim looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Piccolo stood up and walked over to Jeri's body. He watched as the wounds on Jeri's body closed up and disappeared. A jolt ran up her prone form three times before her eyes flew open and she gasped and coughed for air.   
  
The young woman who had healed her stood up, legs wobbling, walked a few feet away, opened a portal, and walked through it.  
  
Jeri tried to sit up, but was bombarded with pain before she made it halfway.  
  
Clutching onto Piccolo's arm she said, "What happened to me?"  
  
Piccolo's throat threatened to close, but he said, "You died."  
  
"I know that, but how am I alive?"  
  
"Some mysterious woman healed you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Goku was overjoyed to find out that Jeri was alive and well once more. He finally found his final sensu bean and gave it to her.   
  
Jeri's streangth returned almost instantly. She stood up, only to be glomped to the ground by Kim and Gohan.  
  
"You're okay!"They said in unison.  
  
Jeri brushed them off with her best glare and slowly stood back up. This time Goku hugged her. Instead of falling again Jeri was steadied as an auburn tail shot strait out from around her waist, setting her back on balance.   
  
No one even noticed it until Goku let her go and she tried to walk, but instead fell on her face. (Ouch.)  
  
Startled gasps met the female as she stood back up.  
  
Kim was horrified as she said, "Y-y-you have a t-tail!"  
  
Jeri looked down at the fuzzy appendage that was wrapped around her leg.  
  
"Hm. So I do. Guess I have more saiyan in me than I thought."  
  
Piccolo nodded and said, "It must have grown in when that female healed you. We don't have a mon anymore so I suppose you can keep it."  
  
Jeri nodded then turned to Goku and said, "Great. Say Goku, how am I supposed to walk with this thing?"  
  
Goku chuckled and said, "You'll have to get used to it, but until you do just wrap it tightly around your waist. You should be able to walk normally like that."  
  
Jeri straighted herself and did just that.   
  
"Arigato, Son-kun."  
  
Goku cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Son-kun?"  
  
"It is my nickname for you."  
  
"Oh. I like it."  
  
"You would. Hey guys let's go home. I'm starving."  
  
The resounding call of "Hai." was heard as the group headed to Goku's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phew. Another chapter.  
Its working up to a romance I promise just be patient.  
Read and Review.  
  
More reviews always=more chapters faster  
  
Thanx to all my loyal readers/reviewers.  
  
  
I'm thinking sequal. What do you guys think? 


	19. Together at last or Kim the Ai no Megami

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
  
Notes:  
'..'=Thinking  
".."=Speaking aloud  
:..: =Speaking telepathically  
~..~=Singing  
  
  
Warning this chapter is a little steamy.  
  
Ch. 17:Together at last/Kim the Ai no Megami  
  
  
  
  
  
A month had passed since the whole incident with Jeri dying and being brought back happened.   
  
Kim and Piccolo were dating, but everyone knew Piccolo planned to ask Kim to marry him soon. He just hadn't gotten up the nerve yet. It had taken him about a week after she first came to the DBZ world for him to work up the courage to admit his feelings for her to her, but at least he had.  
Everyone had readily accepted Kim into the group. Even Vegeta moderately got along with her.  
  
Jeri had kept to her promise about not talking to Vegeta, but became depressed because of it.   
Because of her tail her power level went up faster than even Goku could keep up with her.  
She was depressed because she was bored as hell.   
  
Kim knew her friend's depression went farther than mere boredom. She was lonesome, but she didn't know exactly what she could do about it.   
  
Everyone is currently gathered at Capsule Corp. for a reunion. That and it was Christmas time.   
  
While everyone else was inside opening their presents Jeri was up on the roof thinking. Then she began singing to ease her pain.  
  
Vegeta was on his way towards where he knew food was being served when his ears caught the sound of someone singing from on the roof. He stopped mid-stride, decided to forestall his food raid, and headed up to the roof.  
  
Kim was right behind him thinking, 'Here's my chance to play the Ai no Megami.'  
  
Then Jeri's voice reached them. She sang,  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Baby tell me where'd you ever learn  
To fight without sayin' a word  
Then waltz back into my life  
Like it's all gonna be alright  
Don't you know how much it hurts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta made it up to the roof just as she sang,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we don't talk  
When we don't touch  
When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
It matters to me  
When I don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know if it really even matters to you  
How can I make you see  
It matters to me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeri was so confused. Her heart was in conflict with her mind and it was tearing her apart. Jeri drew her knees up to her near frozen body as a cold gust of wind blew around her.   
All this over that crazy, egotistical, saiyan no ouji.  
As angry tears rolled down her face she sang,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maybe I still don't understand  
The distance between a woman and a man  
So tell me how far it is  
And how you can love like this  
'Cause I'm not sure I can  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta made a slight noise in his throat as he caught sight of the female's tears. He didn't know why his chest contracted painfully when she was upset or why his heart jumped to his throat when he saw her cry. He wanted to comfort her so badly, but being close to her was painful. He made his decision when she began broadcasting her sorrow as sharp, keening sobs. He walked forward and sat down next to her cursing himself for his weakness, but then again she was always his weakness. Before he could say or do anything she sang,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we don't talk  
When we don't touch  
When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
It matters to me  
When I don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know if it really even matters to you  
How can I make you see  
It matters to me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim watched from her spot by the window as Vegeta sat down next to Jeri. The soft sound of rustling fabric alerted her to her beau's arrival.  
  
"What are you up to?" He whispered.  
  
"Shh... Puff. I'm playing the Ai no Megami."  
  
Piccolo chuckled then said, "Do you want some help?"  
  
"Sure. Even the Goddess of Love needs her assistants. Just don't be distracting."  
  
"Me, distracting? Never." He said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Piccolo." Kim said, warningly.  
  
"Fine. Fine. I won't cause any trouble."  
  
"Good now lets get started."  
  
Kim then pulled out a bag, opened it, put her hand in it, pulled out a handful of multicolored glitter, and blew it into the night air. It fell on the two on the roof, giving them both a mysterious and very eccentric air.  
  
Piccolo breathed out slowly then shut his eyes. He was about to use a power he had only recently tapped into. As he concentrated a surprisingly warm breeze blew through the night, blowing the glitter in swirls around the unsuspecting couple.  
Fireflies began dancing around them, illuminating the glitter more.  
  
Kim gasped in happiness and surprise at what her boyfriend had just shown her.  
  
"You're good at this, P-chan." She breathed, still awed by the beautiful scene around them.  
  
A soft smile played at the corners of Piccolo's mouth as he said, "I learned from the best."  
  
Kim chuckled then said, "I have and idea. Give me your hand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kim took hold of Piccolo's hand and laced her fingers with his. A bright gold light filled the air around the two then shot out to the roof to form gold sakura petals that spiraled around the two soon-to-be lovers.  
  
  
  
Jeri looked around her as a gentle breeze that was surprisingly warm thawed her chilled body. She then realized that the object of her pain/affection, Vegeta, was on the roof with her.  
  
She sighed and said, "Koban wa(I think that's how you say it. It means good evening.), Vegeta."  
  
"So you're talking to me again?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Silence reigned for a few long moments then Vegeta said, "It wasn't my fault, you know."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The little incident between us last month. It wasn't my fault that it happened."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it wasn't. You were in heat."  
  
Jeri nodded and said, "Oh that. Mr. Piccolo and Son-kun explained it to me. I was in heat at the time and since I can't control when it happens I was not prepared for the effects it had on you. I let my guard down when I shouldn't have. What I don't understand is why you got all possessive when Piccolo showed up."  
  
"Uhm... Heh... I was beyond thinking when that happened. I only saw him as a male that had intruded upon my territory and was trying to take you from me."  
  
"Oh. Piccolo is like my father. You know that, right? You'd have had to fight him anyway sooner or later. I mean according to your customs you have to."  
  
"Hai, I know."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you try to bite me?"  
  
"I..well.." He started blushing then he said, "It has something to do with mating. I'm twenty-seven and have yet to take a mate. Kami know I need to. I was reacting to the pheromones you gave off. Being in heat you basically signalled to all single males that you were ready to take a mate and since you are single....(Shakes head)"  
  
"That doesn't explain why."  
  
"Let me finish. Me not having a mat and you being in heat set me off. I was near loosing control that day anyway and when you rammed me in nothing but a towel I just lost it."  
  
"Oh, but I thought it had something to do with attraction."  
  
"It does. If there is even the slightest bit of attraction between us, and trust me there is, then the bond will be formed."  
  
"But I'm not..."  
  
Vegeta silenced her with a fierce, passionate kiss to her lips. Oh, but he'd wanted to do that for so long.  
  
He pulled away moments later and said, "You must be. I wouldn't have been able to get to you otherwise."  
  
Jeri turned her face away from the saiyan prince as she said, "But is it both ways?"  
  
Vegeta let his gloved hands ball into fists as he said, "I...don't...know. I've never been...."  
  
Jeri turned to face him, put her small hands on either side of his face, and said, "You've never been in love before?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Growing up if you cared for someone that someone was always killed so I never did. Heck, the only friends I had were Nappa and Raditz, and they were imbeciles. Besides, emotions are for the weak."  
  
Before he could berate himself for his stupidity Jeri boldly grabbed the front of his armor, pulled his face to hers, and kissed him deeply.   
  
His reaction was instant and ferocious. He pulled Jeri up into his lap and deepened their kiss. His tail boldly caressed her inner thighs then wrapped around her waist. His trailed his hands up and down her sides earning several soft moans from the female.  
  
Jeri pressed her cold body up to the prince's inviting warm one and felt a shudder of pleasure run up his body and hers.  
  
Before things got too intense Jeri pulled back, earning a groan from the prince, and said, "I guess that makes us weak, ne?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and was about to kiss his soon-to-be mate again when he heard her muffled sneeze.  
  
"You're half frozen. I'm taking you inside."  
  
Jeri didn't protest as Vegeta stood up with her securely in his arms. He walked in silence, not even realizing that Kim and Piccolo had seen everything they had done.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Vegeta cleared his throat and said in a barely audiable, slightly hopeful whisper, "Will you...be my mate?"  
  
He didn't even have to ask her, but for some reason her acceptance of him was important to him.  
  
Jeri snuggled closer to her source of warmth and said, "If you want me."  
  
He was overjoyed thought he hid it well. He loved her so much, but his stupid pride got in the way of his happiness. Not this time. He had finally found himself the perfect mate and he'd be damned if he let anyone or anything take her away from him. No, not after he had only just found her. She was his and he was hers. Soul mates forever, that is what they were.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of this chapter.  
  
What do you guys think?  
  
Read and review.  
  
Oh and for those of you who don't know it was Stephine that healed Jeri in the last chapter.  
  
And to whoever asked: Vegeta was at Capsule Corp. when all of the previous two chapters were happening. Remember Jeri said she'd never talk to him again? That and he was brooding. Hope that answers your question. 


	20. Seven years later

Disclaimer:See previous chapters  
  
  
Authour's Note:I don't own any of the songs in this story unless specifically stated otherwise. Thanks.  
  
  
:..:=speaking through a bond or rappord.  
  
Ch. 18: Seven years later  
  
  
  
"Flying Nimbus!" Jeri called.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the house, snorted at his mate, and said, "Why do you insist on using that infernal cloud of Kakarot's when you can fly?'  
  
"Because, Vegeta, Angel and Rena can't and they adore Nimbus."  
  
Vegteta just rolled his eyes and said, "Fine." Then he turned to the house and said, "Brats! Time to go!"  
  
"Coming!" Came the voices of the two children.  
  
Angel came out first. He was seven-years-old with black hair that fell neatly in his face(Think Trunks' hairstyle), emerald green eyes, and an auburn tail. He was his father's son, there was no doubt. He looked exactly like his father in the face, but had his mother's gentle eyes. He was toned much like his mother, pale skin the color of lily petals, but he still had his father's air.  
  
Rena, his three-year-old sister, was his exact opposite. She had auburn hair that was lightly spikey, but it was still smooth and flowing. Her eyes were the same peircing obsidian as her father, but they were shaped like her mother's. She looked like her mother in the face, but was lightly tanned like her father.  
  
Angel liked to fight, and could, but Rena hated fighting and refused to be trained.  
  
The two turned to their father and glomped him.  
  
"Ack! Onna! Call of the brats!"  
  
Jeri chuckled as she watched her beloved mate struggle with their children. Rolling her eyes she opened the special link that bonded them as mates.  
  
:Vegeta.:  
  
:What?:  
  
:Cover your ears. I'm calling them.:  
  
Vegeta did as he was told just as Jeri let out a shrill whistle to get her kids' attention.   
  
It worked as the two demi-saiyans ran to their mother.  
  
Jeri put her two precius children on the Nimbus, climbed up on there with them, and said, "We're heading to Krillan's now. I take it you'll be there later?"  
  
Vegeta responed with his usual, "Hn."  
  
  
Jeri waved to her scowling mate then took off with her kids attached to her legs. She knew he adored their children as much as she did, he just didn't show it well. Threaten on of them and he'd be at your throat faster than you can say next dimension. It wasn't long before the trees of the forest around their home gave way to ocean. Then the familiar island that Krillan and Master Roshi lived on came into view.  
  
Jeri told the yellow cloud to drop them off then she jumped off. Landing with a soft thud Jeri got her two children off of the Nimbus and sent himon his way.  
  
"Stay near me, children. Master Roshi's nice, but not someone I want you two to accociate with."  
  
"Yes, mama." They chourused together.  
  
Walking up to the door she knocked three times and was about to knock a forth time when the door swung open, revealing a tall, black haired young man dressed in a dark purple gi.   
  
Kind obsidian eyes smilded at her as he said, "Can I help you?"  
  
Jeri picked up her daughter and was about to say something when a gruff voice from inside the house said, "Gohan, who's at the door?"  
  
Jeri knew that voice.  
A huge smile came to her face as she said, "Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
The Namekian came to the door. Cocking his head to the side he said, "Jeri?"  
  
Jeri shifted Rena onto her opposite side and said, "Hai, sensei, its me."  
  
Before anyone could blink Jeri's feet left the ground as Gohan twirled her around. Poor little Rena would've hit the floor if Piccolo hadn't caught her.  
  
Piccolo met eyes with the little girl until Gohan set down her angry mother.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
Jeri walked over to her one-time sensei and said, "This is Rena, my daughter."  
  
Piccolo handed Jeri the child as Gohan said, "Wow! So you have two of them now?"  
  
"Hai, Gohan."  
  
Piccolo cleared his throat and said, "It has been awhile, Jeri."  
  
"Hai. Seven years if my calculations are correct."  
  
"Seven long years... I havn't seen you since...."  
  
"Since you gave me away at my wedding(took the privlage of the father of the bride). I know and that was just before Angel was born."  
  
Jeri set her daughtetr on the ground and said, "You two go play with Goten."  
  
"Yes mother." They chorused.  
  
As soon as the two rugrats were out of sight Piccolo gave Jeri a weak hug.   
  
"I missed you, kid." He whispered softly.   
  
He didn't want Gohan to hear his words to the female for they were for her ears only.  
  
Jeri noticed her friend's fatigue and said, "Daijoubu ka, Piccolo-san?"   
He looked at her with slightly dull eyes and said, "Hai."  
He couldn't tell her about his dreams as of late. Damn that Kami, giving him his stupid dreams. He just couldn't tell Jeri about them. Kim knew, but she was no help. He just had to figure them out himself.  
She put her hand on his forehead and said, "Are you sure? You're kinda warm."  
  
He shook her off and said, "I'm fine, just tired."  
  
"Oh...So, where's Kim?"  
  
"In the house with Danny."  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Piccolo smiled and said, "My son."  
  
"Oh, so you two did decide to start a family."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Let's go inside, I'm really anxious to see the others. It has been so long. Too long."  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but it was just kinda a fill in for the next chapter so that noone would be confused.  
  
Gohan is a teenager now okay.  
  
  
Please read and review.  
  
When I reach 200 reviews I'll put up another chapter. 


	21. The mysterious stranger

Disclaimer:See chapter 1  
  
  
  
Ch. 19: The mysterious stranger  
  
  
  
It was later that same day. Jeri was over at Krillan's for a reunion and had decided to take a nap. Now she was regretting it as a nightmare plauged her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jeri's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two peircing blue eyes the color of ice.  
*Flash*  
A forgotten future.  
*Flash*  
Ocean blue eys and lavender hair.  
*Flash*  
A destroyed building venting black smoke. It bears the Capsule Corps. name.  
*Flash*  
Someone is crying. His anguish is shown in his radiating aura and golden hair.  
*Flash*  
The golden hair is gone now. It is replaced by soft lavender hair. A young man holds a dead body close to him. Desperatly hoping for a response. She was his mother and now she's gone forever.  
*Flash*  
No resistance. No Hope.  
*Flash*  
An injured figure climbs into a strange ship. Its name reads Hope I.  
*Flash*  
The figure is weak. The androids have beaten him to within an inch of his life. His only hope lies in the past.  
*Flash*  
Vauge flashes pass.  
"You don't belong here, Jeri. You ruined our lives."  
*Flash*  
Two sets of hands fly at the auburn haired female. Their intent upon strangling the life out of her. They say, "You will die!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jeri screamed as she bolted upright on the bed.  
  
She was instantly pulled into strong arms.  
  
Jeri struggled until the person said, "Calm down, onna, its me!"  
  
Jeri stopped and looked into the worried eyes of her mate.   
  
She hugged him and said, "Oh, thank Kami."  
  
He shifted her so that he could see her face and said, "Are you alright?"  
  
Jeri fingered her wedding band as she said, "Hai, I'm fine."  
  
He wrapped his tail around her waist and said, "What happened? When I arrived you were covered in a cold sweat and you were shaking violently. I was worried when I shook you and you didn't wake up. Kami, don't ever do that to me again."  
  
She shuddered in her mate's embrace. She unwrapped his tail from her waist, walked over to the balcony, and crossed her arms over herself.  
  
'Something has her scard. If its a someone I swear I'll kill him. No one messes with my mate, nobody.'  
  
Jeri covered her mouth as she placed her dream with memory. She'd royally screwed up the timeline just being there. Even worse a really powerful person won't be born because I married the man that was supposed to be his father. By keeping Vegeta away from Bulma he wouldn't ever exist in this time line. His own life was spared due to him being from an alternate time line. Her eyes got huge.   
  
After blocking her mind from her mate she thought, 'All this time with no sign of him. Why is he popping up now? The Android and Cell sagas have already past on by in time frame. They never happened. He never happened. Kami, what is going to happen? If that was a vision, and Kami know I have the fuckin things, then that means he's coming here to stay. He has no reason to go back. His mother is dead. What am I going to do?'  
  
Before the two of them could say anything a shrill call went up.  
  
"Mother!"(Angel)  
  
A second later it was echoed with a slightly younger voice saying, "Mom!"(Danny)  
  
Only a few moments passed before a third one said, "Mother! Gohan!"(Goten)  
  
A little girl's voice said, "Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
Jeri stood up. There was only one female child in the house.  
  
"Rena! Angel!" She called as she bolted out the door.  
  
Vegeta jumped out the window and waited for his mate. As soon as she zoomed past him he rounded the house.   
  
When they got there they saw their son and Goku's youngest locked in battle with a very ugly monster. Its eyes were a haunting ice blue color.(Android blue)  
  
Goku was slumped against the wall with blood pooling around him.  
  
Krillan was on the ground in a heap not far away.  
  
What scared Jeri the most was Kim's prone form on the ground not far from the water. Jeri's eyes narrowed as she looked at the enemy. He had to be really strong to beat Goku like that.  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "Hello, Daemion."  
  
She knew this guy. He was an android character she had named. Apparantly he had heard of her and had taken to responding by the name she had given him.  
  
The person looked at her.   
  
Jeri dropped into a fighting stance and said, "Bring it on sicko."  
  
He smirked and said, "Why fight you when I have a barganing chip?"  
  
He then held up the unconsious Rena by the tail in one hand, and the bawling Danny in the other.  
  
Vegeta started forward and said, "Drop my br-daughter right now or I'll..."  
  
Jeri held him back and said, "Kami, Vegeta don't provoke him. He may hurt the kids."  
  
Vegeta growled feircely, but held his ground.   
  
Only Jeri could tell he feared for his daughter's life.  
  
Jeri gritted her teeth together to keep from crying and said, "Angel, Goten, behind me now!"  
  
"But mother..."  
"Miss Jeri...."  
  
"I said NOW!"  
  
By this time Piccolo was outside with them and was protecting his wife while trying to keep his anger under control. After all the guy did have his son.  
  
"What are you planning Jeri?" He growled out.  
  
She smirked weakly a little and said, "I'm not planning. I just don't want any of the other children used as pawns."  
  
Piccolo nodded.  
  
Suddenly Daemion's eyes bulged out in surprise and he fell, face first, into the dirt.  
  
The two children were released instantly.   
  
Danny fled to the safety of his overwhelmed father.  
  
Rena was pulled away by her valiant and brave older brother. Vegeta snatched her up as soon as they were in range and began searching her over for injuries.  
  
Jeri was staring at the person who had just saved her daughter.  
  
He was standing with one arm out in a ki blast pose and the other to his side. His normaly sharp blue eyes were clouded over with pain and fatigue. His lavender hair was slightly in his face, though its short leangth kept it from becoming a nusance.   
  
His hand dropped to the side as he staggered forward saying, "No...more....fear..."  
  
He passed out.  
  
Jeri caught the poor young man before he hit the ground. She looked up only to find herself surrounded by her friends and family. Goku, Krillan, and Kim were somewhat unstable, but they were fine after having a sensu bean. Now the beans were gone.   
  
She looked at her mate, who was currently having a staring contest with his newly awakened daughter, and said, "Vegeta, help me bring him inside."  
  
He looked at her pleading eyes, put Rena down, and said, "Fine, just stop with the puppy dog face already."  
  
Vegeta tossed the unconsious youth over his shoulder and said, "His wounds are very severe, Jeri. He needs to be in a tank."  
  
Jeri nodded then watched as her mate teleported to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
You guys are so great!   
I have 200 reviews and I'm super happy!  
  
By the way you can expect at least 20 chapters before I even begin to think about doing a sequal.  
  
  
Well Ja minna  
  
Zachana16 


	22. Trunks meets Jeri

Notes:  
'..'=Thinking  
".."=Speaking aloud  
:..: =Speaking telepathically or through a bond  
*_*=Song lyrics  
The song in this chapter is mine. It is called Believe.  
Trunks is a little delirious in this chapter, but don't worry he'll get better.  
  
  
Ch. 20:Trunks meets Jeri  
  
  
'Its dark and warm. Did I make it? Or was it all a dream?' The lavender haired youth thought as he began to regain consciousness.  
  
He heard the sound of a guitar playing next to him. He was fully awake now, but didn't open his eyes. He wanted to hear the song. Besides, he thought it was his kassan.  
  
The female sang,  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Oh sheltered hearts  
Oh summer day  
How can I love you  
If you stay away  
  
Oh whispered words  
I believe in myself  
I believe in my dreams  
Things come by only once in every life  
  
Oh Milky Way  
So far away  
If I could only touch you   
Then things would be okay  
  
Oh summer's eve  
Oh field of dreams  
How did a love like ours  
Ever come out this way  
  
I believe in miracles   
I believe that times change  
But for us things  
Will always be the same  
  
Oh treasured love  
Oh drowning eyes  
Can't you just believe  
That we'll be okay  
  
Love can whisper many words  
It can be a thousand things  
But forever more  
It will always be  
  
Two lovers hearts  
So far away  
Just believe in yourself  
And you'll be okay  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
She softly played the ending on her guitar as the male youth listened intently.   
  
Gathering his strength he said, "Kassan?"  
  
Soft chuckling filled the room.  
  
"No, silly. I'm not your kassan. Open your eyes."  
  
He did and realized he had made it to the past. This was his mother's room. The woman in the room with him looked as young as he did, maybe younger. She had long auburn hair pulled into a low held braid, emerald green eyes, fair skin, and a nice figure. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that said star on it in silver glitter, black hip hugger pants, and black boots. Her flat stomach was shown as well. Around her neck was a silver pendent with an ivory dragon on it. She was beautiful, but he didn't know her. His mother had never mentioned this girl. So who was she?  
  
'Maybe she's an angel. Ack! Snap out of it! You're here to deliver the medicine to Goku not gawk at pretty girls.'  
  
He sat up and noticed that the female had a guitar in her arms with the strap across her shoulder. She had been the one singing. He started blushing. He couldn't help it. He had never been in the presence of such a pretty girl before. Then she stood up and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
He drew his knees up to himself as the last few day's events came crashing down on him.  
  
Swallowing his anguish he said, "I'm fine."  
  
She put her small hand on his bare shoulder and said, "You don't look fine. Is something troubling you?"(AN: His shoulder is bare because he's not wearing his jacket and his shirt is sleeveless.)  
  
He clenched his fists at his sides and tried to keep from crying. He wanted to be left alone to sort out his emotions, but this female wouldn't leave.   
  
He wrapped himself and said, "L-leave me alone. Please, I-I don't want you to be in here."  
  
He felt her shift as she removed her guitar and set it in its case. His ki flared around him in warning. He was nearing a breakdown, but he was trying to prevent it until his companion left. His eyes flashed the blue/green of super saiyan and his ki flared again.  
  
He said, "Go away!"  
  
The female was flung at the wall. Mere inches from impact she stopped herself with a well-placed ki burst. The lavender haired boy was too upset to notice her show of power.  
  
The lavender haired youth broke down. He couldn't stand it anymore. His entire world had crumbled around him. His mother was dead. His friends were dead. There was no one left for him to protect.   
  
Suddenly he was pulled into a warm embrace. A mother's embrace. He felt her rub his back and shoulders as he tried to control the pitiful, keening sobs that racked his body. He was a strong person both physically and emotionally, but without his mother as his lifeline he lost all hope, all reason to keep going.  
  
Even though he knew it would sound lame he said, "I...want...my...kassan..."  
  
The female shifted so that he was looking into her face and said, "Shh... Stay here. I'll go get your kassan."  
  
Then she stood up and left the room.  
  
A thousand alarms went off in his head.  
  
'She knows who I am! I have to get out of here! I...'  
  
His thoughts trailed off as he caught sight of his kassan's past self.  
  
His voice cracked as he said, "Y-you're alive, but I saw you die. I..."  
  
He couldn't take this. He bolted out the door as fast as he could. His eyes darted around, frantically. He was scared out of his mind. He wanted, needed to get out. Then he caught sight of the female from earlier. All of his previous thoughts went to the wind as he started towards her. All he cared about was her comforting presence. He didn't know why, but she made him feel safe like his mom used to before she died. He noticed faintly that she had changed into a sky blue sundress before he dropped to his knees in front of her, grabbed a firm hold of the fabric on the front of the dress, and buried his face into her stomach.   
He was shaking violently as he tried to sort everything out. He felt the female lightly put her arms on his shoulders.  
  
She said, "My name is Jeri. What's yours?"  
  
Then to her frazzled mate she telepathically said,: Everything's all right, Vegeta. He's just delirious with fever.:  
  
: That better be the case. Nobody, but me lays hands on you. He's too close to you for my comfort, Jeri.:  
  
: I know, but he's scared and all alone here. I'm a mother, Vegeta, and he's acting like a lost child. I'm going to help him rather you like it or not. Besides, he saved our daughter.:  
  
: Humph. Fine, have it your way, woman.:  
  
She knew who he was and why he was there already, but she had to keep the facade that she didn't up so he wouldn't freak out. He looked up at her and rubbed his red eyes in embarrassment. He slowly stood up revealing to Jeri that he was nothing more than a lost teenager. He was about 6ft6" or so and he appeared to be under fed. He was healthy, but unless he found someone to take care of him until he could take care of himself, he wouldn't be much longer.   
She led the confused youth back to his room and made him sit down. Then the entire room shook. (AN: 0_0 What the fuck was that?   
  
He blushed then said, "Gomen, Jeri-chan, but I haven't eaten in a few days.:  
  
Jeri laughed and said, "That was your stomach?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"It's all right....er...."  
  
"Trunks. My name is Trunks." He supplied.  
  
'He must figure I don't have anything to do with the Special Forces if he's not hiding his identity. I hope he keeps his mouth shut in front of the others. Especially Vegeta and Bulma.' She thought as she pulled out a capsule.  
  
Tossing it to the ground she said, "Here, help yourself."  
  
When the smoke cleared it revealed a buffet table stocked high with various types of food.  
  
Before Jeri could blink Trunks was already shoveling food into his mouth. She started laughing at how much Trunks looked like her mate when he did that.  
  
Whe was finished he plopped back down on the bed and said, "Are you a member of the Z-forces, pry chance?"  
  
Jeri walked over to the chair and sat down. She knew he was watching her every move.  
  
She said, "Hai, I am."  
  
"What is today's date?"  
  
'He knows something's off.'  
  
"March 3."  
  
He sat up.  
  
"What year?"  
  
She told him the year.  
  
"Damn. Damn. Damn."  
  
He was in the past, but not when he needed to be. Freeza and Cold have already come, but everyone is alive and well. The androids should have been destroying things by now, but there was no sigh of them. They seemed to be in peace times, but how could it be? He looked around for his jacket and put it back on.  
  
He thought, 'So she's with the Special Forces. Don't know how she is since I can barely since her power level. I don't know why I told her my name, but for some reason I want her to know. Things here are very wrong. She shouldn't be here. I have to figure out what she knows then I gotta find Goku and give him the medicine.'  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when Jeri said, "Man! You're broodier than Vegeta! And that's saying something cause he broods allot."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled faintly. He had a feeling he'd end up protecting Jeri in the near future. He knew she had become his lifeline in this world, the only comforting presence he had. He then silently prayed to Kami for her continued safety.  
  
  
  
Read and review. 


	23. The mysterious savior returns

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
  
Ch. 21: The mysterious savior returns  
  
  
  
(Two days later)  
  
  
  
"Marai-chan! It's time to go!" Jeri yelled from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
It had been decided that since the nineteen-year-old wouldn't leave Jeri's side no matter how much growling Vegeta directed at him, he would stay with Jeri and family until he was able to support himself. Jeri had already given him a nickname to go by since he didn't want anyone else to know him.  
  
Today the little family was going to the World Martial Arts Tournament. Trunks had insisted that he be allowed to go, even though he never seemed to get up on time. Jeri had told him about her being bonded with Vegeta, and he had taken it pretty well considering he'd never exist here. He'd revieled everything about where he had come from to her and her alone. She'd learnt things about his time that she hadn't known.  
  
He had not wished for Vegeta to know that he was his son. He couldn't even face his mother. He absolutly adored Angel and Rena, and often watched them so that their parents could train. It hadn't taken him long to become apart of the family. He even called Jeri kassan, even though she was only five years older than him.  
  
Jeri was becoming impatient.  
  
Putting her hands on her hips she yelled, "If you don't get your purple haired butt down here right now, I swear, by Kami, I'll call you T-mumph!"  
  
She was stopped mid-yell by Trunks' hand covering her mouth. His lavender hair was still sleep tousled and his eyes were only half-open.  
  
Releasing her he said, "I'm awake, kassan."  
  
"Its about time, Marai-chan. I've been up for hours."  
  
"Noticing the empty house he said, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They left a couple hours ago, Trunks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you even realize what time it is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Its almost four thirty in the afternoon."  
  
Trunks' eyes opened all the way as he said, "Why didn't you wake me?!" Then he ran up the stairs with his super speed and got ready to go in a hurry.  
  
Jeri rolled her eyes at the lavender haired youth and said, "I tried, but you just rolled over and went right back to sleep."  
  
A purple blur whizzed past her. He said, "Lets go before we're late!"  
  
Jeri grabbed his shirt colar and said, "I know the Instant Transmission, remember? We'll get there in plenty of time."  
  
As if to emphasize her point she then teleported both of them to the place where the tournament was to be held. They arrived in a slight poof of smoke, scattering onlookers. Jeri rolled her eyes then led Trunks to the registration line.  
  
Jeri left the lavender haired demi-saiyan to register while she went to find the others. She knew just about everyone of the Special Forces were entering and wanted to see how they had all improved in the past few years. She was, after all, already registered and had no reason to wait on the late riser to finish.   
  
'Besides,' she thought, 'he can find them himself.'  
  
Just as Jeri rounded the corner she slammed, full force, into another person. As she crashed to the ground she noticed briefly that the person was a man before she was cast into darkness. When she came to it was to the worried face of who she faintly reconized was Shin, the Supreme Ki.  
  
Gazing into his calm, friendly eyes she said, "Y-you, b-but how?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side and looked at her quizzically. Before he could say anything to the frightened looking female she opened her mouth and screamed, full volume, at him.  
  
Covering his ears from the noise Shin said, "Madam, please stop! I don't know what I have done to offend you, but it can't have been bad enough to deserve this!"  
  
Hearing the slightly pained shouts of her master the young woman from so long ago rushed into the area. Her clothing was much the same as it had been the last time she appeared, but without the cloak to hide her. Her brown, silver streaked hair had grown to her shoulders and hung there unbound unlike before when it had been put up. Her cautious brown eyes regarded Jeri warily.  
  
She said, "Silence!"  
  
Jeri stopped screaming abruptly.  
  
Glad for the silence Shin said, "That was unnessacary, Stephanie, but appreciated. I'm not sure my poor ears could have withstood that much longer."  
  
The female turned to the young ki and said, "I am sorry, master."  
  
Then she bowed respectfully. She had only been allowed to come with Shin on this very important mission because she had begged Kobito for the honor. Besides, she'd never been off of the Ki's planet and was about to go stir crazy. She had to prove herself to both Shin and the over baring Kobito.  
  
Shin smiled. This promised to be one helluva tournament. With both him and his bodyguard entering plus all the other high powers here it would be interesting. How did the precance of this female, Jeri, set the scale?  
  
  
  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for it.  
Read and review please.  
  
Keep a lookout for the next chapter: Androids appear 


	24. Androids appear

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Jeri, Angel, Danny, and Rena are mine. Stephanie and Kim belong to their respective owners.   
  
  
  
  
  
PS: Please read my other stories and give me a review.   
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm back!!!! So sorry for the delay, but I've had a bit of a bout with writers block and school has been HLFL. Sorry again to all of you who waited so long for this. So here it is.  
  
  
  
Ch.22: Androids appear  
  
  
  
  
(At the registration desk)  
  
  
"What do you mean I have to have an adult here to enter?! I'm nineteen fucking years old! I'm old enough to be in the adult league so why are you insisting on doing this?!" Trunks yelled as the judge tried to ease him aside to keep from making a scene.  
  
He grabbed the little monk by the colar and was about to pound some sense into him when an emotionless, very feminine voice said, "Hey you, stop that!"  
  
His blood ran cold as he slowly turned to face the source of the voice.   
  
He thought, 'No, please no! It can't be! Jeri said they never appeared! They can't be here!'  
  
She was oblivious of his near hysteric anger as she said, "I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
She pryed his hand open and set the judge gently back on his feet.  
  
"Sorry, sir, he just gets angry really easily."  
  
The little monk readjusted his robes and said, "Indeed. Is the young man with you, miss?"  
  
The young woman tucked a strand of her light blond hair behind her ear and said, "Yeah, he's entering with us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"My brother and me."  
  
"Oh, okay. Where is your brother?"  
  
"On the toilet."  
  
"Oh. Age?"  
  
She shifted past the horrified demi-saiyan and said, "Twenty one."  
  
The judge asked her a few simple questions then had her show her ID.   
  
After a few moments he said, "Very well, miss.....18. You and your companions are now registered. Please proceed to the elimination chamber."  
  
She swirled around on her heal, grabbed Trunks's arm, and said, "Kay."  
  
When she was out of the sight of the judge she flattened Trunks to the ground and said, "I've done my chairity work for the day."  
  
She then pulled her long hair out of its ponytail and leaned against and leaned against the wall to await her turn.   
  
Trunks took this time to give the android a cautious once over. She didn't look much defferent than the one in his time, except for maybe her clothes. She was wearing hip hugger blue jeans that clung to her figure, black ankle high boots, a dark green halter top with 18 written in gold glitter on the front, and a blue jean vest.   
Her hair was down, as always. The thing that threw him off guard was her aura. It was docile like a normal human's, despite the power he knew she had.   
  
He was brought out of his observations when he heard, "Hey, sis, who's the dork?"  
  
He snapped his head around and let out a low snarl as Seventeen approached them. The menaces where together. They were dangerous.   
  
Eighteen rolled her shoulders and said, "Just some kid I saw at the regestration desk and felt sorry for. Don't pay him any mind."  
  
The black haired android just made an 'oh' noise and leaned against the wall next to his sister.  
  
The action will be heated. The elimination rounds are about to begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review please.  
I'm sorry this took so long.  
  
Ja guys and gals. 


	25. The lineup decided

Ch.23:The line-up decided  
  
  
  
I didn't feel like writing this chapter so I'm just gunna tell you guys the line-up.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is after elimination. Winner of the children's leauge will fight the winner of the adult tournament.  
  
  
  
  
Adult Tournament:   
  
1. Kim vs. Videl  
2. Gohan vs. Marai Trunks  
3. Jeri vs. Shin  
4. Piccolo vs. 17  
5. 18 vs. Stephanie  
6. Goku vs. Vegeta  
7. Krillan vs. Spopavidge  
8. Majin guy2 vs. Jewel  
  
  
  
Children's Tournament:  
  
1. Angel vs. Unnamed kid 1  
2. Unnamed kid 2 vs. Goten  
3. Angel vs. Goten  
4. Winner vs. Hercule  
  
(Not many kids entered this year.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There you guys go.  
Can you guess the ones that go to the next level? 


	26. Announcement

Hey everyone!  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been having a seveare case of writers block that just would not go away. Anyone ever had that happen to them?   
Well anyway I need you guys/girls help. I'm no good at action and I have a major sceane of action in my next few chapters so I was wondering if any of you out there would help  
me with it. If you will help please e-mail me with a sample of an action scene and I'll decide from there. The person (or people)that I choose will be mentioned in my credits and will  
have first dibs on the sequal to Internet Mishap when I write it. The fights have already been listed so lets see how many of you writers can actually figure out who advances to the next round of elimination.  
  
Well since I got rid of my writers block I'll put a chapter up soon to make up for lost time. Stay tooned for Chapter 24 of Interntet Mishap. I promise I'll have it out before the end of the week.  
  
Well Ja,  
  
Zachana16 


	27. Outcomes and Promises Part A

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Jeri, Angel, Danny, and Rena are mine. Stephanie and Kim belong to their respective owners.   
  
Author's Note: I know this took forever to get out, but at least I got it up. I've been having a really bad time lately. With school and updating all my other stories I haven't had much time to write. Well I'm finally over my writer's block and should update every other week from now on. The chapters my come faster if I get somebody to help me with the fight scenes that have to be in here. I've found a way to eliminate most of them, but the final three battles have to be written up for the sake of the plot of the story. Enough of my babbling here's the next chapter and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Ch. 24: Outcomes and Promises  
  
  
(Part A)  
  
  
  
(Kim)  
  
'I can't believe I made it past the preliminaries so quickly! I thought for sure Yamcha would cream me when I fourth him to advance, but he was surprisingly easy to defeat. Wait till Danny and P-chan find out. They'll be so surprised and so proud of me.' Kim thought as she searched the massive crowd for her small family.  
  
Seeing the familiar bob of antenna from the back of the crowd she started, at a run, towards her husband. He was in for a huge surprise. Well two surprises actually. One of which might possibly kill the poor Namek with surprise.  
  
(Piccolo)  
  
The Namekian Z-senshi had been searching for his wife since he felt the telltale sign of her ki leaving the preliminary rounds. After insuring Danny's care with Gohan he started feeling around for Kim's distinct power signature. He'd run into Jeri on his way and she had detoured him for sometime with her news of victory in forth block division B and was just now working his way through the crowd. He was about to resort to flying when he saw a blur of brown and was tackled to the ground.   
  
Knowing that only Jeri and Kim ever dared do that to him he said, "Was that really necessary?"  
  
She huffed then said, "Puff. Sure was, P-chan. Miss me?"  
  
Piccolo lightly shoved his wife off of him and said, "Don't call me P-chan. Where have you been?"  
  
Kim puffed at him then said, "Looking for you. You sure are hard to track down for a guy that sticks out like a sore thumb in any crowd."  
  
Piccolo smirked as he slowly climbed to his feet and helped his koi (AN: It means love, I think.) to hers. He then took her by the hand and led her over to a bench so they could talk in some semblance of privacy. He sat down then gestured for her to do the same. After settling themselves they started talking about their achievements in the preliminaries.  
  
Piccolo said, "So.... Are you advancing?"  
  
Having already secured his own victory in sixth black division A he was anxious to know how his wife had done in second block division B since he hadn't seen her since they were assigned their blocks and had no idea how she had done.   
  
Kim leaned her head on Piccolo's shoulder, linked her hand with his, and said, "Hai, I am. I fought Yamcha for the last fight and I won."  
  
Piccolo squeezed her hand a little bit then said, "I expected no less from someone that I trained."  
  
Kim brought her free hand up and worriedly combed her hair with it as her thoughts turned to something more pressing than the tournament.  
  
Piccolo noticed and said, "What's wrong, Kimberly?"  
  
Kim was about to tell him when Videl came running up to them.  
  
She said, "Kim! Hey, Kim! There you are girl! I've been looking everywhere for you. They just told us the next level line-up."  
  
Piccolo looked past his wife at the young fighter that Gohan had trained. She was a nice girl, but not someone he wanted Gohan to be hanging around. She was a showoff and always gallivanted around town attempting to save the city. It was ridiculous. Gohan had introduced her to everyone at the beginning of the tournament as everyone was entering. She was a pretty good fighter, for a girl, but not what he would call a battle ready warrior.  
  
Kim stood up then and said, " So who is fighting whom?"  
  
The black haired human said, "I have to fight you in the first match."  
  
Kim blinked rapidly then swallowed hard and said, "You're joking, right? I don't wanna fight you."  
  
Piccolo watched as Kim began ranting about fighting someone trained by a demi saiyan. He didn't see the problem, but since it was upsetting his wife he decided to make the obnoxious human leave. He let out an intimidating growl at Videl and watched, in amusement, as she ran away. He then walked over to his distressed wife, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her up to him. She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face then snuggled into the warmth and security he provided for her. His arms tightened around her when he felt her ki give a flutter before settling back to normal. For just a second Kim's power level had dropped to below one hundred. Something was wrong and he intended to find out what it was. Especially since it concerned his wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it guys/gals.  
I hope this was long enough for you.  
Keep checking back for part B.  
Read and Review.  
  
  
  
Please read the side story to this. It is called Trunks' Tale. 


	28. Outcomes and Promises Part B

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I never have and probably never will. Jeri, Angel, Rena, and a few others belong to me. Kim and Stephanie belong to their respective owners. Now on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outcomes and Promises Part B  
  
  
  
(Jeri)  
  
'I've been searching for them since I got here and I still haven't found either of them. Where in Kami's name could they be?' Jeri thought as she tried to sense out her mate and young son.  
  
She knew both of them had advanced to the next round since she had been told by Piccolo that they had. So neither of them would be in the audience should she decide to look. Besides the point Vegeta would have told her by now if he hadn't advanced. He'd be ranting at her. She was about to give up and go sit down when she was pulled up to a hard male body and wrapped in warm arms.   
  
She closed her eyes and let her tense body relax as she said, "You sure know how to get attention when you want it, Vegeta."  
  
The arms around her tightened then released her while a tail wrapped itself around her stomach. Jeri absently ruffled the fur on his tail as she waited for him to say something. She heard his deep-throated purr as it made it's way through his body. She knew how he was. He'd tell her to stop even though he didn't want her to.  
  
After a few minutes he came to his senses and grabbed his mate's hand with his own.   
  
He then leaned forward and whispered, "If you plan on staying to fight you'd best not do that again."  
  
Jeri chuckled at her mate then snuggled closer in his arms. After awhile she sighed and pulled herself away from the saiyan prince. Before she could comment on her mate's words her son knocked her to the ground. She was so intent on her son that she didn't see the infuriated Marai until he roughly yanked her to her feet to face him.  
  
  
(Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta was furious. He had been enjoying his time with his family when Marai came and forced his mate to her feet. He heard his son call out as he tumbled from his mother's arms, but paid it no mind. The boy would be fine.   
  
It was his mate that he was worried about. Sure she was strong, but this boy, Marai, was much stronger. He about lost it when Jeri cried out in pain, but caught himself at the last possible moment.  
  
'Oh, this boy is going to pay!' He thought as he tried to suppress the urge he had to go super and kill this guy for daring to touch what was his.  
  
He knew his mate could handle it. At least he hoped she could because, as much as he hated to admit it, the boy was stronger than him.  
  
  
(Jeri)  
  
The demi-saiyan was running out of time. She knew that Trunks had seen the Androids and that now he wanted answers that she didn't have, but did he have to be so violent about it? She was being held up by the collar of her gi shirt while Trunks glared at her. He was pissed off beyond reasoning and she was the one that was receiving the brunt end of it. She knew that he was too angry to realize what he was doing. She also knew that he could kill her if he wanted.  
  
Her green eyes turned to her frazzled mate. He was struggling to not come to her rescue for fear of her safety and their son's. She saw the rage in his eyes and silently prayed to Kami that he kept himself in check. She could only calm him to a certain extent through their bond, but she needed to be calm herself for that and she was certainly not calm.  
  
She could free herself at any time, but Trunks might go ballistic if she did. She was starting to get angry and was kicking her feet trying to dislodge herself from the half saiyan that held her prisoner. The only reason she was angry was because her abrupt change in position had caused her son to go tumbling to the ground. She knew he was strong enough to not have been hurt by the fall, but her maternal instincts caused her to get angry with the man that tried to hurt her baby.  
  
Bringing her hands up she tried to force Trunks' hand from her shirt. It didn't work. She wasn't strong enough in her natural form. He was near going super and she was still not powered up.  
  
Snarling, she locked eyes with the purple haired half saiyan, forced her way into his mind, and telepathically said, *Trunks Briefs! Put me down right now! Don't make me call your mother! You know I will! *  
  
She saw his blue eyes flicker for a second then flash to the blue/green of the super saiyan. She had only succeeded in making him angrier by mentioning his mother.  
  
Things were starting to really get out of hand. It was then that Jeri remembered that she was a super saiyan herself, but she had not yet told her mate that she was. He had seen her touch it a few times when they first met, but he had never seen her actually acheive it. She had mastered it under Piccolo's training, but had decided to save it for a trump card later. She really did not want him to know; yet it seemed that there was no other choice. Pulling on her inner power Jeri slowly began to power up. With a loud yell and a surge of power Jeri blew Trunks away from her.   
  
He hit the wall then stared, surprise breaking through his anger, at the super saiyan before him. He hadn't even known that she was a saiyan, much less a super saiyan. He could feel the remnants of his rage slip away as surprise and embarrassment filled his system.  
  
Jeri floated above the ground, her golden aura pulsing, and glared at Trunks. Her mate's mouth was agape. So was her son's. They were as surprised as Marai was.  
  
After a few minutes her gold hair turned back to auburn, her emotionless blue/green eyes turned back to emerald green, and the golden aura disappeared.  
  
She dropped to the ground then said, "You just had to push me, didn't you! I outta strangle you for this!"  
  
Then her voice lost its edge of fury and she said, "Kami, Marai, you could have hurt Angel, hurt me. What were you thinking?"  
  
Trunks just stared at the woman who had become his surrogate mother. HE didn't speak. He was very ashamed of himself. In his fury at the discovery of the androids he had risked his only family. He knew he'd have to make it up to them somehow.  
  
Vegeta just continued to stare at his mate. Would she ever cease to amaze him? Probably not. She had some explaining to do, and he would make sure she told him everything. Mates weren't supposed to hide things from one another.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That is the end of this chapter.  
I hope you all liked it.  
I'll update again after the holidays.  
Ja and Merry Christmas everyone. 


	29. The fight for the title begins

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Jeri, Angel, Rena, and Danny belong to me. Kim belongs to Zelandpiccolofreak. Stephanie belongs to her respective owner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 25: The fight for the title begins  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had just managed to corner his mate and was about to question her on the extent of her powers when the crackle of the intercom caught his attention.  
  
The announcer said, "Would the competitors in the children's league please report to the stadium!"  
  
Vegeta stepped away from his mate after giving her the growled warning to stay put and faced his young son. He saw that Angel was still gawking at his mother and had not heard the announcement.  
  
Vegeta knew this so he said, "Boy!"  
  
Angel's head snapped up  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"They just called you for your match."  
  
Angel's eyes widened. He hadn't heard.  
  
"Thanks, sir!"  
  
Vegeta humphed then said, "Go on, brat you mom and I will be there shortly."  
  
Angel beamed at his father as he said, "Yes sir!" and ran off.  
  
Vegeta waited until the child was out of hearing range before he said, "Good luck, my son."  
  
He had a hard time expressing his emotions towards his kids and even his mate at times, but with his mate's help and a lot of patience he was overcoming the problem. He turned to face his mate again only to realize that she had run off.  
  
He growled as he thought, 'Damn that onna! Leaving when my back was turned! She should know better than to run from me! She'd better have a good explanation for this.'  
  
After cooling his temper he locked onto his mate's ki and followed it until he reached the coliseum. What he saw when he got there surprised him to know ends. His mate was in the arena preparing to fight against some short purple guy with white hair and black eyes. He started cussing again as he realized what had happened. His mate had left to go to her match, not to escape his questioning.   
  
Knowing this meant he had missed his son's tournament he stalked out of the arena and locked on to Angel's scent and ki. When he found his son the boy was surrounded by reporters. That meant he was the winner of the junior division and would fight against the winner of the adult division for the title. It also meant the boy had beaten Kakorot's youngest son, Goten.  
  
  
(Angel)  
  
  
Angel was on top of the world. He had beaten his long time friend for one title and would fight against one of the Special Forces (most likely his father) for the other. He had easily defeated that idiot Hercule and won himself the strongest kid in the world title. His only regret was that his parents had missed it. He knew they had a reason, but he was still a little upset about it.  
  
Now he was flashing his most charming smile at a group of reporters.  
  
  
'Kami, these people are dorks! I gotta get outta here before I go super on their asses!' (AN: Now whom does he remind you of, ne?) He thought as the reporters began closing in on him.  
  
'Uh oh, now what do I do?'  
  
  
  
  
(Vegeta)  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta could sense his son's ki rising and was starting to wonder if the overly polite boy would yell at the weakling reporters and scatter them or simply let them continue to babble on. He realized he had to intervene when the reporters started crushing the boy to keep him talking.  
  
Letting out a rough growl he said, "Get away from my son, you incompetent, weakling humans!"  
  
The reporters took one look at the overly aggressive saiyan and ran for their lives.   
  
Vegeta smirked. He loved scaring humans. Especially reporters.   
  
Walking over to his son he said, "Now that the vultures are gone lets get to the arena before your mother's match is over."  
  
Angel nodded and started walking beside his father.  
  
Just before they reached the arena Vegeta stopped his son and said, "You made me proud today, son. Remember that."  
  
Then he walked over to his daughter in the stands and sat down to watch until his own match. He knew his son would be along shortly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it.  
I hope you guys liked it.  
I hope it was worth waiting for.  
I'll try to update again really soon. 


	30. Kim's secret and home bound

Disclaimer: As always I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Kim belongs to Zelandpiccolofreak, Stephanie belongs to her respective owner, and of course Jeri, Rena, Angel, and Danny are mine.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had writer's block from heck. There is no telling when the next chapter will be out so please be patient. OOC warning.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 26: Kim's secret and home bound  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kim)  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have fought Videl! Now the doctor will probably pull me from the match!' Kim thought as one of the priests spoke softly to her.  
  
She had won the match, but at huge risk to herself. She could sense her husband's ki close by, but knew that the priests would prevent him from coming to her aid. She saw the doctors making their way over to her to check her wounds and bring her to the infirmary. Her mind tracked back to the reason for her injuries being this bad in the first place.  
  
*****************Flashback*******************  
  
Kim was getting tired. Videl had worn her down to the limit of her powers and she still hadn't been beaten. She knew she should have forfeited when given the chance, but no she just had to fight. Now she was regretting it since she had no shot at winning. Or did she? She had used all of her attacks except for one, but it was a kamikaze move.  
  
'Looks like I don't have any other choice.' She thought as she prepared herself for the attack.  
  
She dropped her arms to her sides and came out of her stance. Videl took the chance and kicked Kim hard in her abdomen. Kim let out an angry noise and let loose her finisher move. The attack knocked the other fighter from the ring and drained all of Kim's remaining energy. The battle was over. Kim had won. She only hoped it hadn't cost her dearly.  
  
**************End Flashback***************  
Kimberly was now lying on her back in the ring. She could hear the concerned murmurs rising from the crowd. She could also hear the enraged screams from her husband. She knew he wanted to be by her side, but right now that would not be in her best interest. He'd move her or try to keep the doctors away. She needed their help more than his.  
  
(Jeri)  
  
'Something has happened! Kim's ki shouldn't be that low! What is going on?' Jeri thought as she rushed towards the other ring.   
  
The matches had to be held in two different rings because of the over amount of winners from the preliminaries. Of the normal ten fighters left after elimination there were twenty present. Half went to ring A and the other half went to ring B. Everyone who advanced in the Special Forces had been in ring A. That was, except for Jeri.   
  
A dangerously high ki quickened the demi saiyan's pace towards the arena. Everyone else was already three. She would have been there as well if she hadn't been trying to find her family. Running as quickly as she could without flying Jeri entered the coliseum and rushed to the source of the high power level.  
She stopped dead in her tracks as one of the other competitors flew over her head.   
  
Then she heard the loud rumble of her sensei's voice and yelled, "Mr. Piccolo! What is going on?! Where's Kim?!"  
  
She didn't miss the growl in his voice as he said, "I don't know! Someone just told me that Kimberly was injured! Now these damn morons are trying to stop me from gong to see my wife!"  
  
Jeri flew into the air and said, "I'll find out what's happened! When I find Kim I'll stay with her until you arrive. Good luck sir!"  
  
A growl of frustration followed her words. She could see Yamcha and Tein in the crowd of people. They were each trying to reach the angry Namek to stop him.   
  
'What in Kami's name is going on here?' Jeri thought as she landed on the other side of the arena.   
  
Her thoughts broke off into a jumble when she laid eyes on Kimberly. Her friend was all cut up and bleeding. Blood coated her face and hands. All manners of medical devices were hooked up to her. A heart monitor beeped softly. Jeri had to fight back tears as she rushed to her friend's side.   
  
Just as she knelt down by her friend Kim's eyes opened and she said, "Puff. Puff. Jesse."  
  
Jeri smiled at her friend then said, "Are you okay?"  
  
Kim's hand clutched at Jeri's shoulder. Her eyes focused past Jeri's head. Slowly she said, "Look......out!"  
  
It was like everything around them was in slow motion. Jeri's movement to turn and look over her shoulder, the scattering of the doctors, the large blast that came flying at them from nowhere, and the horrified calls of their husbands.   
Moments before the blast hit them a bright white light engulfed them. When it cleared Jeri and Kim were gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
(Piccolo)  
  
They were gone. Kimberly and Jeri were gone. The woman he loved and the girl who was almost like a daughter had vanished right before his eyes. He could not feel their energies any longer.   
The crowd around him faded into murky fog as he sunk into a deep sorrow. He didn't see as Gohan came over to him. He couldn't hear Danny's soft cries. Only the loss of two of the most important people in his life registered in his shocked mind.  
He felt his knees buckle and his legs give way as he dropped to his knees on the ground. He came back to his senses when his young son climbed into his lap and hugged him with all the strength in his little body. Piccolo brought his arms up and held the child, his child, against his chest. The sharp stinging in his eyes told him he was about to break down. He didn't even try to stop the tears that threatened. HE let the tears fall down his face, though they were silent ones. He would not call out. At least not verbally.  
  
'Kimberly, you must come back. I don't know where you are or if you're safe, but may the gods protect you now for I cannot. I will prevail during this time for you, beloved, but please come back to me soon. I need you, Danny needs you. Please don't stay away.'  
  
His pleas were left unanswered, though someone was indeed watching over them.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
(Jeri)  
  
'ARG, my head!' Jeri thought as her conscious mind began to return.   
  
Opening her still blurry eyes she realized that she was no longer at the tournament. Blinking hard against the dim light she raised one hand above her eyes and then ran it through her hair.  
Her gaze caught on the pale skin of her hand. It was flesh again. She was no longer animated. Horror filled her system as she forced herself up and looked around. She was back in the park where everything had started.   
  
Barely able to stand she said, "I'm in the real world. After so long I've come back."  
  
Then the events of the past few minutes came back to her. Kim was injured critically. She needed to find her and get her to a doctor for some help.   
Jeri was about to start her search when a soft groan brought her attention to a prone form on the ground. Brown hair flowed over her face, hiding it from view.   
  
Rushing over in relief Jeri said, "Kim-chan, are you okay?"  
  
After moving her hair out of her eyes Kim said, "Hai, Jeri. For some reason I'm not hurt anymore. Where are we?"  
  
Jeri took a calming breath then said, "Where everything started."  
  
"Puff?"  
  
"We're in the real world, Kim. Look at your hands. Look around you. Nothing is animated anymore."  
  
Kim paled then said, "What about the others?"  
  
"It's just us, girl. We've been sent back. We're back in America in the real world. Our families are in a whole other dimension on the other side of the planet."  
  
Kim's body shook as tears welled in her dark brown eyes. Then she said, "Can you still speak to Vegeta? I mean are you two still bonded?"  
  
Jeri's eyes widened. Could she call her mate? Did she have any of her abilities away from the world of anime? Only one way to find out.  
  
Steadying herself in case this didn't work she called for her mate. : Vegeta! Can you hear me? It's Jeri! Please answer me!:  
  
There was a long pause before a faint voice echoed in her mind.  
  
: Jeri? Thank Kami!:  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief she said,: I was afraid I'd lost you.:  
  
Silence was her only reply. He was now out of range.   
  
Focusing back on her friend Jeri said, "He's out of my range."  
  
Kim nodded at her distraunt friend then sat down on a bench.  
  
Jeri turned to look at Kim. Her long time friend had never had much of a tan, but the waxy hue of her skin was definatly out of place. A faint fluttering in Kim's ki made Jeri give full attention to the older girl. There was something wrong about the way she looked.  
Letting out a soft growl Jeri walked over to Kim and pressed her hand against the girl's stomach.   
  
Kim flinched and moved away from her friend's hand.   
  
A loud string of curses flew from the demi saiyan. Sending a full intensity glare at Kim she said, "My Kami, Kim, why didn't you tell me?! Does Piccolo know?! Of course not or you wouldn't have been competing! Do you have any idea what trouble this could have cause you if you had continued?! Kimberly, a woman in your condition should have been on the sidelines watching! Videl could have killed you!"  
  
Kim's voice was faint as she said, "I didn't expect to go far, Jesse. I thought someone would knock me out in the preliminaries. My only intention was to be able to say that I had participated."  
  
Jeri's tone softened as she said, "How far along are you?"  
  
"Four months and two weeks."  
  
The two girls sat talking for hours. Today, not only one life had been endangered, but two. Kimberly was pregnant.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of this chapter.  
Read and Review please. 


	31. Those left behind

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Jeri, Angel, Rena, and Danny are my characters please don't steal them. Kim and Stephanie belong to their specific owners. When you Believe isn't mine either, it belongs to its respective owner as well.  
------------------------------  
  
Ch. 27: Those left behind  
  
------------------------------  
(Vegeta)  
  
He was near ready to kill whoever had shot that blast earlier. Only his terrified and wailing daughter kept him from doing so. When he heard the faint mental call from his mate he nearly dropped Rena in his haste to find the direction it was coming from. He heard her only once and replied only once before her mind slipped out of his range.  
  
::Jeri! Answer me!::  
  
He knew it was useless to continue calling for her, but there was nothing else he could do. He missed her desperatly, but he did not show it. The saiyan prince loved his mate dearly, and her disappearance had hit him hard. He would find her again. He had to.  
  
(Angel)  
  
He was lost. He had searched everywhere, but had not found his family. He knew his mother was gone. His beautiful, brave, strong, gentle mother had been taken. He'd not been far when the light took her away.   
Stumbling over to where he could still faintly smell his mother's unique scent he dropped onto his knees and began to cry.  
  
'Mother, where are you? Don't you love us anymore? What did we do to make you go?'  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when a pair of arms encircled him and his feet left the ground. When he looked up he was met with Marai's clear blue eyes. With an anguished sob he launched himself into the purple haired demi-saiyan's arms.   
Because Marai was wearing the training uniform that Jeri had made for him just yesterday Angel could still smell his mother in the fabric. Sobbing he pressed his face into the older boy's shirt and let himself cry until he fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
(Trunks)  
  
'You can't be gone! I can't take care of them without you, Jeri-kassan. Father can't be controlled by anyone except for you!' Trunks thought as he gathered the sleeping Angel into his arms.  
  
He knew very well how grave the situation was. The Special Forces were in a state of disarray.  
Piccolo, strong, silent Piccolo, was near insane with grief. Only his gentle natured son Danny kept him anchored to sanity. If the child had been taken as well..... He didn't want to think about what would've happened.  
His father was in a perilous state of disarray.The barely leashed rage in the saiyan prince showed vividly in his blazing obsidian eyes. He feared that his father would go ballistic and that no one, even the prince's gentle daughter, would be able to control him when that happened.  
Gohan, Jeri's one time training partner, was still staring in disbelief at the spot the auburn haired beauty had once stood. His obsidian eyes were unfocused and glazed over in sorrow.  
Trunks took one look at his sensei's past self and had to squelch the fresh wave of dispair that surged through him. He knew that he had to be the strong one now that Jeri wasn't here. He had to take care of her family for her. He had to make sure his father stayed calm. If he did nothing else he would keep hope alive. He owed her that much.  
  
(Rena)  
  
Her mommy was gone. Somehow she knew it would happen. Her brother, Angel, was an emotional wreck. Marai was trying valiantly to keep his composure for their sakes, but he was loosing his nerve swiftly. Her daddy was close to a full rage. Yet, forsome reason, she was calm.   
After being calmed by her father's strong presance she realized that her initial bout of tears came from the sudden noise around her not her mother's disappearance.   
  
Walking a few paces from her father she softly started singing.  
  
***********************  
Many nights we've prayed   
With no proof anyone could hear   
In our hearts a hopeful song   
We barely understood   
Now we are not afraid   
Although we know there's much to fear   
We were moving mountains   
Long before we knew we could   
There can be miracles   
When you believe   
Though hope is frail   
It's hard to kill   
Who knows what miracles   
You can achieve   
When you believe   
Somehow you will   
You will when you believe  
************************  
(Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta just stared as his young daughter sang softly for the whole group around her. For certain she was her mother's daughter. With her voice there could be no doubt. He smiled slightly and regained control of his flaring temper. He would be strong for her. He watched in silence as she continued singing.  
************************  
In this time of fear   
When prayer so often proved in vain   
Hope seemed like the summer birds   
Too swiftly flown away   
Yet now Iim standing here   
With heart so full   
I can't explain   
Seeking faith and speaking words   
I never thought I'd say  
There can be miracles   
When you believe   
Though hope is frail   
Itis hard to kill   
Who knows what miracles   
You can achieve   
When you believe   
Somehow you will   
You will when you believe  
*******************************  
(Piccolo)  
  
He pulled himself from his all consuming grief as he heard the gentle voice of Jeri's youngest child fill the air. Shaking his head to clear his vision he held Danny tighter and felt a renewed sense of hope fill his soul. Kim and Jeri were survivors. The would come back. He focused on Rena as she continued to sing with her pure little voice.  
*******************************  
There can be miracles   
When you believe   
Though hope is frail   
It's hard to kill   
Who knows what miracles   
You can achieve   
When you believe   
Somehow you will   
Now you will   
You will when you believe  
You will when you believe  
***********************  
(Rena)  
  
The collective stares from Special Forces made her smile. So did the tentave hug from Danny. She was her mother's daughter. She would keep everyone together. With the talent granted to her by her mother she would unite the grievers and keep hope alive. Besides, she knew they were alive somewhere.  
  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
( )  
\ /  
  
That's the end.  
Thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed since this story started and I hope to see you in the sequal.  
Don't kill me please.  
Look for the continuation of this story in Return to Anime. It should be up sometime next week.  
Ja ne  
Zachana16 


End file.
